A lifelong story
by evan970106
Summary: A long story from before all the way to after the Suite Life. First story, R&R plz!TKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story here, and I hope you will all enjoy it. FYI, I'm currently a high school student in Taiwan, and I've been fond of the Suite Life series for a long time. I was depressed when the show ended, and now I've found a way to fulfill my desire of reliving the story. Since English is not my native language, I hope that all of you can help me out by reading and sharing your comments! Also, in order to make this story fun and somehow "educational", I will be attaching songs in the stories I write. They will be in both English and Chinese, so if you're interested, I will also be adding the translations and the links to the songs. You might learn a foreign language by doing so! There will be at least one song every chapter, sometimes there will be multiple songs. So just follow our characters on their voyage!**

**Disclaimer: I've asked Santa Claus, but he said no. So I guess that I'm stuck here, still not owning any characters from SLOD. Excuse me, but I think I'm about to cry...**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Years on the farm

* * *

In the year 1993, in the small town located in center Kansas, a little girl was born. Before her, her parents had already had six daughters. Clyde, the father of the baby girl stood beside the bed.

"Honey, she looks beautiful."

"I know. She's got your eyes." The mother said.

"You go to sleep now. It's been a long day for you and you need some rest." He said with his hands in his wife's hair.

"Okay. You can take care of the others, right?"

"Sure I can. I'm their father!" He laughed.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Clyde left the room and closed the door gently. Out in the hallway, he broke into tears. He wanted a son so badly but he still couldn't get one. Having lived on the farm his entire life, Clyde had always been the one working under the sun, and he has long felt the necessity of having someone to help out. After getting married, he always talked about how he wanted a son to help him with his works. Upon hearing that, his wife would always give him a slight shook of her head. She also knew how badly he wanted to have a little boy, so that's why they've been working so hard to do so. After six failed attempts, they still received their seventh daughter.

After calming himself down, Clyde knew that he still had six girls waiting at home for him to look after. Although he never got a son, he still treated the girls well. They all turned out to be nice and disciplined. He thought of all the goodness in his girls and finally cracked a smile on his face. He then headed for the hospital's parking lot to get his truck.

Once the door was closed, Eunice let tears roll down her cheeks. She had been holding back for a long time, and she can finally let it out now since her husband is not around. She felt sorry for not being able to give Clyde a son as he expected, but she still loved this little child in her arms.

"Honey, are you tired? Get some sleep, cutie. Mommy's tired." She whispered in her baby girl's ears.

She cuddled the baby and sang a lullaby. It wasn't long before the baby fell asleep in her arms.

"Maybe we can name you Bailey." She thought to herself. "After all, it sure is a beautiful name."

She thought about calling her husband but instead decided to go to sleep before she even picked up her phone.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home!"

Clyde turned around from his work and saw his little girl standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Bailey. How's school today?"

"Fine, I guess." Bailey answered. "A guy came over to me and asked me out." She tries to fix her hair from all the strong wind these days.

"What? A boy asked you out? Like what, a date?"

"I guess so. I don't know." She shrugged.

"Who in the world has the dare to talk to my little Bailey like that?" Clyde shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

"Wait, dad! Why are you so mad about me going out? It's not like I'm staying here forever." Bailey smirked.

"Humph!" Clyde stormed out the front door and got into his truck. The next thing Bailey saw was the dust that came from behind her father's truck.

She let out a sigh and headed upstairs to her room. She dropped her bag and sat on top of her Lil' Little sheet. "I wonder what's bothering him so much. Eventually I will be starting a new family with someone else, and he will need to get used to that." She thought to herself.

Just then, from downstairs came shout from her mother.

"Bailey! Come on down here! A friend of yours is here!"

"Who is it, mom?"

"I think his name is Moose."

"Fine. Tell him I will come down as soon as possible"

Bailey got up to her feet and grabbed her jacket. They have been planning on going to the movies that evening, and she doesn't want to catch a cold on the way home. Once she got downstairs, she saw the guy standing out in the front yard. He was in a blue shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbow, and a pair of Denim jeans. He waved to her when he saw her.

"Hey, Bailey."

"Hi Moose."

"Ready to go to the movies?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go before it gets dark."

"Okay. By the way, you look fabulous in that dress."

"Thanks, Moose." Bailey slightly blushed and smiled. She changed her outfit from her casual T-shirts to a knee-length white dress. She actually looked in the mirror for a long time before meeting her date.

* * *

After the movie, they strolled slowly along the dirt road. In a small town such as Kettlecorn is, it is almost impossible for people to find a proper road with asphalt. They continued with their walk under the stars. Bailey checked her watch.

"Oh no. It's past ten. I need to get back before curfew!"

"Relax. It's dark out here. Don't run around like that. It's dangerous!" Moose said.

"You're right." Bailey said, putting her hand on top of her chest." It certainly isn't right to panic."

"That's it. Come on, let's go."

Moose stuck his hand out and held on to Bailey's. She was shocked at his move and couldn't react. She was speechless. They walked back to the Pickett's house right before Bailey's curfew, and they said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Moose. Thanks a lot."

"Bye. Don't mention it. It's fine."

Bailey opened the door to find her father sitting on the sofa looking mad. She quietly closed the front door so she wouldn't wake her grandmother up. Her grandmother is 80 years old and she definitely needed her sleep. Bailey tiptoed across the hallway and was called by her father just as she was about to put her foot on the stairs.

"What did you two do this evening?"

"Well, um. We went to the movies, and he walked me back." Bailey answered, wondering what her father would say.

"Did he do anything to you on your way home?"

_Oh my gosh. Did he see us holding hands?_ Bailey thought.

"Nothing." She tried to sound confident while she also tried to hide her trembling legs.

"So you're telling me that this boy asked you out on a date and didn't make any move?"

"Well, that's true."

"Okay." He said, and sat back into the sofa.

"Okay?" Bailey asked."What do you mean by "okay"?"

"Nothing. Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Alright." She sighed and went back upstairs to her room.

* * *

"So, what do you think about me being with Moose?" Bailey asked.

"Oink, oink." Said Sir Snort-a-lot.

"That's what I think so, too."

Bailey turned around on her bed and looked out the window. It is May, and the sky is filled with stars. Still shocked by Moose's action, Bailey couldn't fall asleep even after she tried counting pigs, which used to work all the time since her childhood. Her thoughts were all tangled up in her brain, and all she could hear were the whisking sounds of the wind.

Realizing that she couldn't sleep, Bailey got up from her bed and tiptoed downstairs to get herself a cup of warm milk. The warmth of the milk helped her calm down, as she is finally able to go to bed.

"Do you think that I should be with Moose?"

"Oink."

"I know. I'm not sure about it either."

"Oink."

There was no reply to the squeal as Bailey fell asleep.

* * *

"Hi there. Ready for school?"

"Just a minute, Moose. I need to grab my pen."

"Alright. I'll wait for you at the front door."

As Moose went out to the front patch, Bailey dashed upstairs for her pen. Not wanting Moose to wait for her, she ran down as soon as she could.

"I'm done. Let's go then."

"Anytime, dumpling."

"Wait. What did you just call me?"

"... Nothing." Moose answered in a rather suspicious tone.

"Well, actually I'm fine with that." She gave a huge smile as they held their hands to school.

* * *

A couple weeks later

Moose and Bailey came back to the Pickett's house for dinner after spending the afternoon out in the fields. They were welcomed by Clyde and Eunice.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Pickett."

"Call me Clyde."

"Oops. Sorry about that. Hello, Clyde."

"That's my boy!" Clyde yelled as he hugged Moose.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Bailey complained.

"Why? Moose is such a nice young man with strong shoulders. He is going to be the perfect one for my little Bailey." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Dad! Please!" Bailey shouted with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Dinner's ready!" Eunice yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming right up honey!" Clyde yelled as he rushes to help his wife.

"I'm going to do that too. In the future. For you, my dumpling." Moose said, obviously flirting with Bailey.

"A-Hahahahaha~" Bailey giggled in her unique way. "Stop it. Let's go wash our hands."

"Fine." Says Moose in a very annoyed attitude.

* * *

At the dinner table, everything was going well. Moose is funny and considerate to the Picketts, and he sure pleased both Clyde and Eunice. They had so much fun that they completely forgot about time and by the time they checked the clock, it was almost eleven o'clock.

"I really need to go now, Clyde. I'm sorry. I'd love to stay, but..."

"Don't worry, kid. Just be safe. Tell your parents I'm sorry for keeping you till this late at night."

"Thank you, Clyde."

Moose left the house immediately. Then Bailey got up from her seat and was about to go and get ready for bed when her mother called her name.

"What's up, mom?" Bailey asked.

"Well, you see. I saw an advertisement about a school on a boat. It looked special and interesting, so I wanted to see if you're interested or not." She said as she handed the brochure to Bailey.

"Mom, it looks fabulous and magnificent. But can we talk about this tomorrow?" Bailey said as she yawned." I'm tired now and I need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Go to sleep, honey." Eunice said. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Okay! Got it!" Bailey replied as she got into her room.

* * *

In Bailey's room

After seeing the brochure her mother gave her, Bailey was so into the idea of study in a school on a boat that she went back to her room and turned on her computer. Once she opened Google, she typed in the words and got her results. She read through every detail about the school: Seven Seas High.

"Study oceanography on the ocean, as well as enjoy the scenery and culture of countries all around the world... That's interesting." She murmured to herself." Applicants must hand in an essay on any subject the applicant chooses to write about. Also, once enrolled, all payment must be paid a month prior to the date we leave the dock at Boston, Massachusetts. Hmm... The essay is simple. I will just write about... Maybe the farm! But the problem is the cost. It is going to cost a fortune just to be on the boat. Furthermore, there will be some daily expenses. How are my parents going to pay for all that?"

She turned off her computer and went to sleep with all the concerns in her head.

* * *

Middle school Graduation

"Bailey Pickett." Said the principal. Bailey got up on stage and received her diploma from the principal. She is graduating from middle school and ready for high school. Also, Moose will be attending a local high school, which she will also be going to. She is so excited about the upcoming summer.

"Hey, dumpling."

"Moosy! You're here!" Bailey shouted as she ran into his arms.

"Having a great time, huh?"

"Yeah, and this feels good!" Bailey smiled.

"And here I will make it even better." Moose said with a grin as he leaned in and kissed Bailey on the lips. Bailey was shocked at first, but eventually gave in to Moose and decided to enjoy this amazing moment.

"I think you just did." Bailey said.

* * *

After graduation, Bailey and Moose walked home holding hands. It is now mid-June, and the trees are now filled with leaves that are so green as if they were painted. Birds are chirping in the branches, and the meadow around is also looking gorgeous. Bailey is so excited and happy now, thinking about everything she is going to do with the guy she is currently holding. She couldn't help but smile when she thinks about all of these. Moose noticed her smile, and he is curious about her thoughts.

"So, Bailey. What are you going to do this summer? Any plans yet?"

"Not exactly," She said, " I haven't really thought about what to do. It is a long summer, and there will be time for us to figure out what to do."

"I heard that you applied for the school on the boat, ain't that right?"

"Well yeah. But it costs so much that I don't think my parents are going to be able to pay for me going. Don't worry, I'm not going to go." She said, with a smile on her face. Her smile is so beautiful that Moose completely lost himself.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Well, eh, yeah?" He said.

Bailey giggled as usual, which is so attractive, according to Moose.

Now since they don't need to go to school, they had enough time to do whatever they want. They walked along the road, not thinking what to do next. They finally arrived at the Pickett's house, and they got in the house greeted by Eunice.

"Bailey? Honey? You home?" She yelled from inside.

"Yes, mommy." Bailey replied. "What's the matter?"

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Eunice yelled again.

"No, not yet." Bailey said. "What's wrong?"

"Never mind. Remember, dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Eunice again.

"Okay mom! See you later!"

Bailey went upstairs to her room with Moose following her footsteps into her room. It is his first time in his girl's room, and everything is new to him. From the pink curtains, the rooster alarm clock, the Lil' Little bed sheet, to the Hannah Montana posters on the walls. He observed everything with his eyes and hands, just speculating the scene. It seemed to him as if the room is having a sweet smell around.

"Pumpkin? Did you wear perfume today?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. What made you think that way?" Bailey said, blushing.

"Well, it just smells so nice here, and I think it is from you." Moody said, flirting and grinning at Bailey.

"Come on, you can't be serious." She replied, trying to focus other subjects. " What are you going to do tonight?"

Moose thought about it, and said,"I'm not sure, but I will figure that out. After all, I need to find things for the both of us to do." He added, still smiling.

Bailey now had red all over her ears and a shy smile on her face. Moose looked at her, and then put his hand out, holding onto her ear. They could feel the intensity in the air, and Moose slowly pulled Bailey closer to him. Just as they are about to do a passionate kiss, Mrs. Pickett's voice came from downstairs.

"Bailey! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay mom. Coming!" Bailey shouted, quickly pulling herself away from Moose.

" Don't forget to wash your hands!"

"I will!"

Bailey disappeared behind her door and into the bathroom so fast that before Moose could tell, he was left alone in Bailey's room.

"Well, it seems like it's time for me to leave." He said to himself. He then left the house after saying goodbye.

* * *

"So, what were you trying to say when I got home?" Bailey asked, eating her serve of mashed potatoes.

"Well, you see, we encouraged you to apply for the school not too long ago. And I received this letter this morning right after you went to school." Eunice said, handing the envelope over to Bailey.

"So? What are the results?" Bailey asked while she opened the envelope.

Her mother didn't answer, and Bailey quickly unfolded the letter inside. As she read through the lines, she couldn't believe what she just read.

"They accepted me?" She looked up at her mother with a surprised look.

"Well, it seems that they are quite satisfied with your application and even called me this afternoon to ask for your decision." Eunice said.

"I..I...I really don't know what to do." Bailey stuttered as she could help but feel nervous. _How can this be happening?_ She never thought that she would ever be accepted.

"There, there, Bailey. Calm down honey." Eunice tried to comfort her daughter.

"Wait a minute. How are we going to pay for all the money? It's not like we are rich!" Bailey yelled.

"Don't worry baby. Leave the financial problems to your dad and me. We will take care of that as long as you are going."

"But, doesn't that mean I will have to leave my friends and you guys for a long time?" Bailey said, with her tears swirling in her eyes.

"Of course, but it is a lifetime opportunity for you to go out of this town. Kettlecorn is way to small for a smart girl like you. Your sisters all left town for college." Eunice said.

"But that's college! And now I'm leaving when I'm still in high school?" Bailey cried.

"Come, baby." Eunice said as she held Bailey in her arms. "Now, it's not like you have to make a decision right away. I just want you to know that no matter what your decision is, your daddy and me will always be there for you and support you, okay? Calm down and go to sleep. You must be tired today."

"Okay, then. Good night mom."

"Night, baby."

* * *

Bailey got into her pjs and fell on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, still thinking about going to school on a boat. She loved the idea of traveling around the world, and also being able to leave Kettlecorn. But on the other hand, it also meant that she will need to leave her beloved ones behind. Her thoughts were tangled in her mind, and it was hard for her to fall asleep like that.

"Sir Snort-a-lot, do you think I should go?" She asked the creature on the floor next to her bed.

"Oink, oink." Said the pig.

"I know, I know. I will talk to him about it." She said.

* * *

The next morning, even before her rooster alarm clock went off, Bailey got up from her bed and quickly got changed. She ran all the way from her room to the front patch.

"Daddy! I'm going over to Moose's!"

"Alright, baby! Be careful!" Clyde's sound came from the penthouse.

Bailey went over to Moose's and woke him up. She asked him to go on a walk with here. Moose took off his pjs and put on his blue shirt and jeans. He followed her all the way to the field where they used to spend the entire just sitting around doing nothing. Bailey sat down and signaled for Moose to sit down also. He sat down right next to her, and wondered what she had on her mind.

"So, Bailey. What is so urgent that you had to drag me out of my cozy bed?" He asked, trying to be funny.

"Moose, they accepted me." She said, looking out to the distance.

"What?" Moose said. he couldn't believe what he just heard. _Did she just say that the school on the boat accepted her?_

"It's true, and I'm just so confused. I would love to go, but that means I will have to leave everyone here behind." She turned around and said.

"Well then stay." Moose said immediately.

"You think so?"

"Of course. How could you leave me like that? Aren't we suppose to be going to the same high school after this summer?"

"I know, but..."

"There are no "but"s here. You can't leave me. You can't do it." He said.

"Why?"

"I need you." He said.

"Moose, I know that but, I've spent my past years in Kettlecorn, and that's a long time. I really want to go out beyond the borders and see the world." She said.

"No way. I'm not going to let you do that. It is not good for you."

Now that pissed Bailey off.

"How do you know? After all, you are not me." Bailey stated in an angry tone.

"I'm your boyfriend! That's it. End of discussion." Moose shouted and stormed away.

Bailey stood there and watched as Moose left as she finally cracked down after he was out of her sight. She cried and cried for a long time, and he never came back for her. She was so sad that she couldn't stop crying until her dad found her.

"Bailey! What happened? Talk to daddy! Did anyone hurt you?"

Bailey didn't answer. Instead, she continued weeping. With nothing else to do, Clyde quickly carried her home.

"Honey! Bailey's back, and she kept on crying!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Eunice yelled as she hurried out to her daughter.

"I wish I know." Clyde gave her a shrug. "Do you need me to stay with her for a while?"

"I don't think so. I can handle this. No problem."

"Alright, then. I'll be back to work."

Clyde waved goodbye to his wife, and Eunice carried Bailey in for a glass of water.

"So honey, what's the matter?"

Bailey told her about her conversation with Moose and how he stormed off angrily.

"Don't worry Bailey. It will be alright." Eunice said patting Bailey on the back.

"Mom, I've decided to go to the school on the boat. I don't want to see Moose again."Bailey said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am." Bailey answered almost immediately after her mother posed the question.

"Okay then. If that's what you want, then let's get ready for it."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you, my baby."

* * *

A few days later, it was time for Bailey and her mother to take their flight to Boston. Almost everyone in the town came over to the airport to say goodbye. They wished her good luck and waved. Once they got to their seats, Eunice turned and saw tears rolling down Bailey's cheeks. She wiped them off for her, and smiled to her little girl. Bailey looked at her mother and gave her a smile.

"There, there. Be happy. You are on a whole new adventure! It might feel good living on the farm, but it is time for you to go out there and explore the world." Eunice said, cheering her baby up.

"I know, it's just so sad to leave everyone." Bailey said.

"It's not like you are leaving forever. You can still come back anytime you want. I'm sure you will have a great time." Eunice gave her daughter a slight pat on the head.

As the plane took off, Bailey looked out the window at her hometown for the last time. She stared at the view as the town got smaller and smaller, and disappeared from her sight. She felt as if tears are coming to her again, so she picked up the headphones and put them on. She quickly selected whatever song there was on the monitor. She closed her eyes and decided to get some sleep.

_稻香(The Scent of Rice) 詞：周杰倫 Lyrics by: Jay Chou 曲：周杰倫 Melody by: Jay Chou 演唱：周杰倫 Performed by: Jay Chou_

_對這個世界如果你有太多的抱怨  
(If you have too many complaints for the world)_  
_跌倒了就不敢繼續往前走  
(And you wouldn't dare to move on once you fall)_  
_為什麼人要這麼的脆弱 墮落  
(Why do people need to be this fragile and deprived)_  
_請你打開電視看看  
(Please turn on the TV and take a look)_  
_多少人為生命在努力勇敢的走下去  
(There are numerous people struggling to stay alive)_  
_我們是不是該知足  
(Aren't we supposed to be more grateful)_  
_珍惜一切 就算沒有擁有  
(Cherish everything even though we don't have anything)_

_還記得你說家是唯一的城堡  
(I remember you saying how home is the only castle)  
隨著稻香河流繼續奔跑  
(The stream keeps on running along with the scent of rice)_  
_微微笑 小時候的夢我知道  
(Grin, and I know about the dreams when we were kids)_  
_不要哭讓螢火蟲帶著你逃跑  
(Don't cry, and let the fireflies help you escape)  
鄉間的歌謠永遠的依靠  
(The songs in the countryside is always a shoulder to lean to)_  
_回家吧 回到最初的美好  
(Go home, and back to beauty of the beginning)_

_不要這麼容易就想放棄  
(Don't give up so easily)  
就像我說的  
(Just like I said)_  
_追不到的夢想  
(If there's a dream that you can't reach)  
換個夢不就得了  
(Then why don't you change a dream?)_  
_為自己的人生鮮艷上色  
(Color up your own life)  
先把愛塗上喜歡的顏色  
(Start by coloring love)_  
_笑一個吧 功成名就不是目的  
(Smile, since being successful is not the purpose)_  
_讓自己快樂快樂這才叫做意義  
(Making yourself happy is the purpose) _  
_童年的紙飛機 現在終於飛回我手裡  
(The paper airplane of childhood is now finally back in my hands)_  
_所謂的那快樂 赤腳在田裡追蜻蜓追到累了  
(Happiness is: Chasing dragonflies in the paddy barefoot)_  
_偷摘水果被蜜蜂給叮到怕了_  
_(Scared of being stung by bees while trying to grab some fruits from trees)_  
_ 誰在偷笑呢_  
_(Who is laughing?)_  
_我靠著稻草人吹著風唱著歌睡著了_  
_(I fell asleep leaning on a scarecrow while I'm singing and feeling the wind blow)_  
_哦 哦 午後吉他在蟲鳴中更清脆_  
_(Oh,oh, the sound of the guitar is more clear in the chirping of bugs in the afternoon)_  
_哦 哦 陽光灑在路上就不怕心碎_  
_(Oh,oh, sunlight sheds on the road so no worries for a broken heart)_  
_珍惜一切 就算沒有擁有_  
_(Cherish everything even though we don't have anything)_

_還記得你說家是唯一的城堡  
(I remember you saying how home is the only castle)  
隨著稻香河流繼續奔跑  
(The stream keeps on running along with the scent of rice)_  
_微微笑 小時候的夢我知道  
(Grin, and I know about the dreams when we were kids)_  
_不要哭讓螢火蟲帶著你逃跑  
(Don't cry, and let the fireflies help you escape)  
鄉間的歌謠永遠的依靠  
(The songs in the countryside is always a shoulder to lean to)_  
_回家吧 回到最初的美好  
(Go home, and back to beauty of the beginning)_

_還記得你說家是唯一的城堡  
(I remember you saying how home is the only castle)  
隨著稻香河流繼續奔跑  
(The stream keeps on running along with the scent of rice)_  
_微微笑 小時候的夢我知道  
(Grin, and I know about the dreams when we were kids)_  
_不要哭讓螢火蟲帶著你逃跑  
(Don't cry, and let the fireflies help you escape)  
鄉間的歌謠永遠的依靠  
(The songs in the countryside is always a shoulder to lean to)_  
_回家吧 回到最初的美好  
(Go home, and back to beauty of the beginning)_

Her minds traveled back to the farm as the song goes on. She could feel herself lying underneath the sky, and birds flying above her head. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep.

* * *

It is a sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts, and everything was ready. Bailey is now standing in the lobby of the Boston Tipton. She had been waiting for this day for weeks, and now it's really happening. _She is going to be attending Seven Seas High!_ As she is waiting for her mom at the desk, she looked around the lobby. It seemed to her that this hotel is a fun and interesting place. A bellhop just hopped by her. _Literally!_ Also, a mom is also talking to her twins behind her. She could see that they were both carrying a luggage behind them, and they were playing right behind their mother as she was talking to them. It also seemed as if the boys knew all the staff in this hotel. They did their "secret handshake" with the bellhop that just hopped by her, and then they were greeted by a guy that looked like an engineer.

"All done, Bailey." She turned around and see her mother standing beside her. "Let's go." She said as she handed her daughter her backpack. "You wouldn't want to be late for school the first day, right?'

"Of course!" Bailey said as they headed to the dock.

* * *

**Here it is! I've finally finished with the first chapter! How do you like it folks? I know that I'm not really good at writing, and I'm also trying to improve. So please help me out by reviewing so I know how to improve, thanks! By the way, I'd suggest you follow this story since I'm planning on a very, very, very...very long story, thanks again!**

**Song for the chapter:稻香(The Scent of Rice)**

**Link: /****watch?v=CmVAQbnpCHg(Add this behind the youtube link)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! This is the second chapter, and it focuses on the first episode of the show, so you will find a lot of familiar lines and actions throughout the chapter. But don't worry! I've added some exclusive scenes inside, so just relax and enjoy the story! BTW, what do you think about having songs inside the stories? Tell me about your thoughts by reviewing, and I really appreciate all your support and comments. Now all aboard as we start our cruise to the world!**

**P.S. I'd love to know who posted a review so I can thank you here before the next chapter. So if you are still going through the site as an anonymous, then I'd suggest you sign up for an account!**

**P.P.S. I'm currently studying for my examinations on February 1st &amp; 2nd, so I might not be able to check and update too often for a couple weeks. But I promise, I will do my best to update as soon as possible after my tests! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SLOD characters except the ones I made up! Although it'd be great to own the actual ones...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Suite Life Sets Sail-Ay,ay, captain!

* * *

It is a sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts. It seemed to many just another ordinary day, and people are either having their breakfast or reading their morning paper. But to Zack and Cody, today they board the S.S. Tipton, a luxurious cruise ship to attend Seven Seas High, a school located on the boat. Due to the fact that their mother, Carey, is the singer in the lounge of the Boston Tipton hotel, the boys have been living in Suite 2330 throughout their childhood. Now, it is time for them to start a whole new chapter of their lives on a boat.

* * *

As usual, Cody's alarm clock went off at 7:30 a.m., which woke Cody up. He sat up in his bed, and looked at the bed across from him. Zack was asleep, as usual. He got off his bed, and tiptoed quietly out to the living room. There, he saw his mother sleeping on the couch.

"Mr. Clooney…Not so fast….Oh….You are so cute….."She murmured in her sleep.

_Man,_ Cody thought. _She is talking in her sleep again._ He walked past her to the kitchen and opened the shelves to see if there's anything he can have for breakfast. Although they were born twins, Zack and Cody have shown completely different personalities in their lives. Compared to Zack, who has a no-healthy-food diet, Cody almost only eats healthy food. He never drinks soda after 9:30 p.m., and he is also somehow allergic to _many_, _many_ things.

As he was looking through the shelves, he accidentally dropped the cans and the bottles in the shelves, causing a huge noise and waking Carey up. She immediately woke up from her sleep and tried to see what happened, only to get tripped by the blankets on her.

"Honey? What happened?" She asked with herself facing the floor.

"Nothing. I was just looking for food." Cody answered. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was having a great time with George when _some idiot decided to wake me up!_" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to do it!" Cody yelled, and tears were rolling in his eyes.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Carey said as she cuddled Cody in her arms.

"Ewww" was all Zack said when he saw the scene.

"Come on, Zack. You guys are leaving today and it will be a long time before we see each other again!" She said. "Don't you feel bad that you are going to leave your friends behind?"

"Nah, I'm fine. After all, I get to meet girls from around the world! Who needs friends when you get that?" Zack laughed as he went back to his room and got changed.

"Cody, please promise me you will look after your brother." Carey turned to Cody and said.

"No problem, mom. I've learned to handle the pressure since our childhood." Cody replied sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now go change your clothes. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day, right?"

"Yeah. See you later, mom!"

Cody rushed back to his room and got ready for the day.

* * *

As the elevator door opened up, the three of them walked out of the elevator and into the lobby of the Boston Tipton, the place where they've been playing at for years.

"Now, you two be careful out there. You will be on a boat, so don't fall into the ocean. I'm sure Mr. Moseby will take good care of you. Be nice to your roommates, especially you, Zack. I know you are not a clean guy, but please keep your manners in mind even though I think you never had any..." Carey said non-stop.

She has been talking about all these things since they were packing their last few items in their suite, and it seemed annoying to the twins. They never paid any attention to their mom once they left their suite and into the elevator. Now they are fighting each other with their luggages. Once their mother turns around, they stopped everything and tried to look as focused as they can be.

"Are we clear?" She asked.

"Ay, ay. _Captain!_" Zack answered.

"Oh dear." Carey murmured to herself.

"Little blonde people!" A familiar came from behind.

"Estaban!" The twins yelled.

"I can't believe you guys are now going to high school." Estaban said. "It is like you are still little boys running around in this hotel and now, look how much you've grown!" He said as he hugged them.

"How about a last minute handshake?" Suggested Zack.

"Of course!" Estaban replied. They did their secret handshake, the one they've been doing since they lived here.

"Estaban! Come over here and help the guests!" A yell from the register desk reminded Estaban of his job.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go. Enjoy your time on the boat!" He said as he went over to haul the luggages.

"Hey guys! Where are you...Hi Carey." Another familiar voice.

"Arwin, please. I'm trying to take them to school." Carey said, obviously annoyed.

"Arwin!" The twins shouted and rushed over to hug him.

"Boys,boys." Apparently Arwin was totally surprised by their actions. "I appreciate that, but can I breathe?"

"Oh. Sorry about that." They said as they let go.

"Alright. Say goodbye to Arwin and we will be on our way. We're almost late." Carey said as she headed out the door.

"Bye, Arwin." "Bye, Arwin." "Bye, boys."

The boys then followed their mother out the door. On their ride to the port, the boys couldn't stop talking about their days at the Tipton, and they realized that their childhood years had gone with the wind. Although everything seemed as if they all happened a day ago, it is true that they are now teenagers and officially not a child anymore.

"Here. I have a song for you guys." Carey said as she started the CD player. "I heard this song years ago when I was on a world tour. It is good and I'm sure you will like it too."

_紅蜻蜓-小虎隊_  
_Red Dragonflies- The Little Tigers_

_飛呀 飛呀 看那紅色蜻蜓飛在藍色天空_  
_(Fly, fly. See the red dragonfly flying in the blue sky)_  
_遊戲在風中不斷追逐牠的夢_  
_(Playing in the wind and chasing its dream)_  
_天空是永恆的家 大地就是牠的王國_  
_(The sky is its permanent home and the land is its kingdom)_  
_飛翔是生活_  
_(Flying is its life)_

_我們的童年也像追逐成長吹來的風_  
_(Our childhood is like chasing the wind of growing up)_  
_輕輕地吹著夢想 慢慢地昇空_  
_(Gently blowing our dreams and make them slowing take flight)_  
_紅色的蜻蜓是我小時候的小小英雄_  
_(The red dragonfly is my little hero during my childhood)_  
_多希望有一天能和牠一起飛_  
_(I hope I can fly with it one day)_

_當煩惱越來越多 玻璃彈珠越來越少_  
_(When worries keep on piling up and marbles disappearing)_  
_我知道我已慢慢的長大了_  
_(I know that I am growing up gradually)_  
_紅色的蜻蜓曾幾何時_  
_(I'm not sure when the red dragonfly)_  
_也在我歲月慢慢不見了_  
_(Also disappeared in my life)_

_我們都已經長大 好多夢正在飛_  
_(We have all grown up, and so many dreams are flying.)_  
_就像童年看到的紅色的蜻蜓_  
_(It's like the red dragonflies we saw in our childhood)_  
_我們都已經長大 好多夢還要飛_  
_(We have all grown up, and so many dreams are still yet to fly)_  
_就像現在心目中紅色的蜻蜓_  
_(Like the red dragonflies that are in my heart now)_

_飛呀 飛呀 看那紅色蜻蜓飛在藍色天空_  
_(Fly, fly. See the red dragonfly flying in the blue sky)_  
_遊戲在風中不斷追逐牠的夢_  
_(Playing in the wind and chasing its dream)_  
_天空是永恆的家 大地就是牠的王國_  
_(The sky is its permanent home and the land is its kingdom)_  
_飛翔是生活_  
_(Flying is its life)_

_我們的童年也像追逐成長吹來的風_  
_(Our childhood is like chasing the wind of growing up)_  
_輕輕地吹著夢想 慢慢地昇空_  
_(Gently blowing our dreams and make them slowing take flight)_  
_紅色的蜻蜓是我小時候的小小英雄_  
_(The red dragonfly is my little hero during my childhood)_  
_多希望有一天能和牠一起飛_  
_(I hope I can fly with it one day)_

_當煩惱越來越多 玻璃彈珠越來越少_  
_(When worries keep on piling up and marbles disappearing)_  
_我知道我已慢慢的長大了_  
_(I know that I am growing up gradually)_  
_紅色的蜻蜓曾幾何時_  
_(I'm not sure when the red dragonfly)_  
_也在我歲月慢慢不見了_  
_(Also disappeared in my life)_

_我們都已經長大 好多夢正在飛_  
_(We have all grown up, and so many dreams are flying.)_  
_就像童年看到的紅色的蜻蜓_  
_(It's like the red dragonflies we saw in our childhood)_  
_我們都已經長大 好多夢還要飛_  
_(We have all grown up, and so many dreams are still yet to fly)_  
_就像現在心目中紅色的蜻蜓_  
_(Like the red dragonflies that are in my heart now)_

_我們都已經長大 好多夢正在飛_  
_(We have all grown up, and so many dreams are flying.)_  
_就像童年看到的紅色的蜻蜓_  
_(It's like the red dragonflies we saw in our childhood)_  
_我們都已經長大 好多夢還要飛_  
_(We have all grown up, and so many dreams are still yet to fly)_  
_就像現在心目中紅色的蜻蜓_  
_(Like the red dragonflies that are in my heart now)_

"How was the song?" Carey asked. When she didn't hear anything from her noisy twins, she was frightened. She quickly pulled the car over and turned around, only to see that Cody was sobbing while Zack fell asleep. She comforted Cody and immediately moved on as the clock was ticking.

* * *

It is a sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts. _A good day indeed_, thought Mr. Moseby. It has been three months since he was transferred from his job as the manager of the Boston Tipton to the manager of the S.S. Tipton. Since he took this new job, he was away from the boys, who caused so much trouble during his years working in the hotel. Now, after three month of not seeing them, he is feeling just wonderful. As he saw an old couple come into the lobby, he immediately walked up to them and greeted them.

"Ah, I'm your cruise ship manager, Marion Moseby. Welcome aboard!" He said. He then noticed how the old man was observing his pants that were obviously short for him. "You can get a pair just like these on the Plaza Deck. The shorts, not the legs." He added and laughed, trying to be humorous. As he escorted the old couple away from the lobby, a familiar sound which he had been listening to for years came from behind.

"Get away! London Tipton coming through!"

He turned around and see London Tipton, the sole heiress of the Tipton industries, sitting on top of her trunk coming in to the lobby. The trunk was pushed by another man, and as it rolled all the way into the lobby, it ran over Mr. Moseby's foot.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain.

"Wow, bumpy seas." London said as she hopped off the trunk.

"That's my foot."

"Well what was it doing under my trunk?"

"Throbbing." He answered.

"Moseby, enough of your problems. I'm on vacation, yay me!" London sang.

"Actually, "yay you" is on this ship to attend Seven Seas High School." Mr. Moseby said, finally putting his feet down. "Well it may be on a cruise ship London, this is not a vacation." London gasped as she heard the news. "Your daddy put you on this boat so that you can't jet off to Paris for lunch and miss your afternoon classes."

"I have afternoon classes?" London asked. "What's next, classes in the morning?" She complained.

"There, there, London." Mr. Moseby said, trying to calm her down. "You know, the older I get, the more I realize that you have to look adversity in the eye and say, "You don't scare me."" He said in a confident voice.

Just then, from behind him came the last voice he would want to hear in the world.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby!"

Mr. Moseby turned around only to see the Martin twins in front of him.

"Ah!"

"Moseby, you're shaking like a chihuahua." Said Carey.

"Oh, sea breeze." He replied, trying to sound funny.

"Probably shouldn't left your pants in the dryer for so long." Carey said.

"Oh. Hello, Carey. Boys." Mr. Moseby said, being as welcome as possible.

"Did you miss us, Mr. Moseby?" Cody asked.

"Why, yes, yes. I mean, without you, the last three months on this floating paradise has been, a sheer torture." He answered with a smile on his face.

"Well, your suffering's over." Zack said, not feeling the sarcasm in Mr. Moseby's words.

"Eh?"

"We're going to be attending Seven Seas High!" Cody said, sounding excited.

"Eh?"

"They say, they are going to be attending SEVEN! SEAS! HIGH!" London yelled as she gestured in front of Mr. Moseby's face. "He's getting old." She said to the boys.

"Believe me, it's not an easy decision. But it's such a great opportunity and I can afford it with my employee discount. So how could I say no?" Carey said shrugging.

"Like this." Mr. Moseby replied. "No~~~~!" He yelled as he ran to the side of the boat and jumped overboard immediately.

"Took that better than I thought." Said Carey, as all the others nodded with approval. "Come on, let's go look around before checking in." She aid to her boys as she grabbed both on the arms.

"Fine. See you later London." The boys said.

* * *

Once they were on the Sky Deck, the boys were surprised by the view. They could see the vast ocean in the front, and there is a smoothie bar. What's more, a hot tub is located right in the middle! Everything seemed so perfect for the boys, and they could just imagine how much fun they are going to have on the cruise.

"I can't believe I get to study oceanography on the ocean!" Cody yelled as he looked around from above.

"I'm studying anatomy." Zack said. "Starting with _her._" He added, as he pointed at one of the girls in the hot tub.

"Eh hum." Said their mom from behind.

"As...a study partner." Zack stuttered.

"Uh huh. Come on" Carey said as she guided the boys down to the deck. "You know, I really hope that Mr. Moseby's okay."

"Yeah, but it's almost like he wasn't happy to see us." Cody added as they walked down the stairs.

Just as they were saying, Mr. Moseby was sent down on to the deck by a crane.

"Not true." He said, after he spit out a bunch of seaweed that got stuck in his mouth. "I was jumping for joy." He said to the boys. "Now put me down!" He then yelled at the operator. He fell on the deck and was pulled to his feet with the boys' assistance.

"Oh come on, Mr. Grumpy-pants. You know you're happy to see us." Zack joked.

"Yes, I'm smiling on the inside." Mr. Moseby said, sarcastically. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I've swallowed a flounder." He then leaves, still trying to cough something out from his throat.

"You two better behave. It seems like Mr. Moseby will be having a rather tough time." Carey reminded her twins.

"Sure, mom." Cody replied.

"Yeah. Since when have you seen us messing around?" Zack asked. "We are not kids anymore."

"Yeah right." Replied Cody. "Talk about the one that still talks in his dream about not wanting leave his _mommy_ to come to this school."

"Hey! I was asleep! I had _no idea_ what I said!" Zack shouted.

"Alright! Guys! I'm starting to wonder if it was such a great idea to put you on this boat in the first place." Carey said, rubbing her forehead. "There's the line. Now quick before I change my mind!"

The boys immediately rushed to the check-in line, not wanting to go back with their mom.

"Well, talk about kids." Carey murmured to herself as she found a seat to sit.

* * *

It is a sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts, and Emma Tutweiller is now excited. It is her first day as a teacher here at Seven Seas High. She still wonders until now how she got the job since she went to a community college. _Well, all is in the past._ She thought to herself. _Now I am the teacher. It feels so good!_ she giggles as she is ready for the check-in to start. In front of her stood a girl with her parents beside her.

"So, name please?" She asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Ashley. Ashley Olsen." The girl answered.

"Ashley...Ashley...Ah. Here it is." Emma said as she pulled out a folder.

"This is your Seven Seas High manual. Don't lose it! It will be your live preserver." She stated.

Then as soon as she let go of the manual, Ashley fell straight to the floor as the folder somehow weighs like a ton.

"Or your anchor." Emma added, acting humorous. But as soon as she saw the angry looks on her parents' faces, she quickly stopped. "Don't worry. Your children are safe." She added as she directed them away so she could meet the next kid. Then a fuss started at the back of the line. She wanted to make sure everything's alright, but instead a young lady came all the way to the front.

"Excuse me. Is this where we get our suite assignments?" The lady asked.

_Wow. She sure looks a little...mature, to still be in high school. _Emma thought to herself. "Yes." She said. " But as you can see, there's a line."

"As you can see, I don't care." The lady quickly replied.

_Wow._ Emma thought. _She's rude!_

_"_My name is London Tipton." The lady said.

"Oh..." _Now that just explained everything,_ Emma thought.

"But, let's not make a big deal about the fact that MY DADDY OWNS THE BOAT!" London yelled to the rest.

"Deal. I'll treat you just like anyone else." Emma said. "Back of the line!" She yelled. Upon seeing the disapproval look on London's face, she quickly added. "I mean if that's okay with you."

"It's isn't."

"And that's okay with me."

"So, London...London...London Tipton...Yep. Here you go." Emma said as she handed the folder to London. London clapped her hand twice, and a man in a Tipton Industries uniform came over and received the folder for London.

_Wow._ Emma thought. _I love that feeling. It just sounds good being rich._

* * *

This is the first time for Bailey to be so far away from Kettlecorn, and it is also the first time she saw all the things that used to appear just in her textbooks. She was astonished by the S.S. Tipton, and also was surprised to see the beautiful scenery of the vast ocean. Everything seemed different and new for her, and she sure was having a great time. As she got to the Sky Deck, she saw the check-in line in front of her.

"Oh, there's the check-in line." Eunice said as she started to head over to the line.

"It's okay, mom. I'll take it from here." Bailey quickly said, pulling her mother back.

"Oh, but Bailey, don't you need me to sign the forms?" Eunice asked.

"Got it." Bailey quickly replied. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Have a good flight back to Kansas. Give a big hug to Sally-Mae and Betty-Lin and all the other chickens." Bailey said happily.

"I will. Now don't you forget..." Eunice said, only to be interrupted by Bailey.

"I will! Bye!" Bailey said as she planted a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Wear sunscreen!" Eunice shouted as she slowly left the deck.

What Bailey didn't mention to her parents was that since the girls' cabins had already been full when she tried to apply, so instead she applied as "Mr." Pickett. She was afraid that her mother would stop her from coming if she told her it was full. So, now all that she needed to do was to change her outfits. She is currently wearing a red dress, and she had all her "equipments" in her backpack. She spotted the ladies' room and slid in. She needed to change as soon as possible.

* * *

"Bailey Pickett? What kind of guy is he?" Zack asked as he looked at his roommate's name.

"I don't know, but my roommate is a Woody Fink. I hope that he is at least clean." Cody stated. "I've had enough of the messiness from rooming with you the past couple years."

"Hey. It's called "style", not messiness." Zack fired back.

"Guys!" Carey warned them as she sensed the intensity between her boys._ I somehow wish that they were never born_, she thought.

"Fine." Zack murmured as he flipped over to the schedule page. "Whoa. Check out our schedule. Eight o'clock, Bingo Breakfast Buffet. Nine o'clock, Volleyball tournament and, donuts!" He said, not seeing the concerned look on Carey's face. _Oh dear_, she thought

"Ten o'clock, water sports and omelet bar! Man, I love this school!" Zack said in excitement.

"Zack, that's the passengers' schedule." Said Cody as he flipped another page. "This is the students' schedule.

Zack immediately lost his enthusiasm. "Eight hours of school and then a cheese sandwich." He said in disbelief. _Whew_, thought Carey as she wiped of her sweat of anxiety off her forehead.

Then they heard the announcement stating that the ship will be leaving in ten minutes.

"Well, I guess this is..." Carey looked at her boys

"Goodbye." Cody finished her sentence, sobbing.

"Oh Cody." Carey said hugging Cody.

"Oh mom." Said Cody as he went into his mother's arms.

"Oh man." Zack said with embarrassment.

"What am I going to do without you?" Carey said.

"Don't worry mom. I've prepared six months of casseroles. They're in the freezer. Bake at 350 for forty-five minutes." Cody said.

"Does it include defrosting time?" " Nope, mom. It never includes the...I'll email you." Cody finished.

"I'll miss you guys so much!" She said as she walked towards Zack.

"Eh mom. Hey, not a baby!" Zack told her.

"No, you're right you're not. Don't know when it happened but you guys grew up and you don't need me anymore to tie your shoes or remind you to wear your sweaters but you really should be wearing because it's really breezy out here on this deck." She paused once she saw Zack's face. "Sorry, force of habit. So, okay. Well, bye Zack." She said, holding out her hand.

"Bye mom." Zack said as he held onto her hand and shook it.

Carey turned around to leave but was immediately pulled back by Zack.

"Honey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. See ya." He said, waving his other hand.

"Okay." Carey said as she turned around, only to be pulled back once more by Zack.

"Mommy don't go!" Zack shrieked as he held on to his mother's leg.

_Now that's embarrassing,_ thought Carey. She looked at Cody, who shared the same feeling as her. She gave him a smile as Cody did his best to drag Zack off her leg.

"Don't worry. You can see me every time when you have a vacation!" She tried to comfort Zack.

"But I don't want to...Hello, ladies." Zack said as he saw a group of girls walk by. He then completely neglected his mother and followed the girls away.

"Well it didn't go as I expected, but it worked." Carey said, smiling to herself as she walked away and Cody rushed after his player brother.

* * *

As the voyage is about to start, it is time for them to say goodbye to their family and beloved ones. All the students were all crammed on the side of the boat where they could see their parents. They waved and kissed goodbye, as they were on their way to see the world. As the people at the dock became smaller and smaller, they all knew that they were now officially on their way, and it was finally time for them to have fun! To encourage and entertain the students, the ship's Head of Entertainment decided to play a song through the speakers on the boat.

_A Whole New World (From _Disney's _Original Movie: Aladdin)_

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Over sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feelings_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world(Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
_A hundred thousand things to see(Hold your breath, it gets better)_  
_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world(Every turn a surprise)_  
_With new horizons to pursue(Every moment gets better)_  
_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world(A whole new world)_  
_That's where we'll be(That's where we'll be)_  
_A thrilling place(A wondrous place)_  
_For you and me_

* * *

London finally found her cabin. It took her a long time since she couldn't understand the directory._ I really need to talk to daddy about the maps,_ she thought. She then opened the door and entered her cabin, only to find another girl in there.

"Ugh. How hideous." She stated.

"Oh, you do not like the room?" The girl in the room asked.

"No. Your clothes." London said. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. "You know, I really need to talk to daddy about these new maid outfits."

"Oh, you think I'm a...No, no, no. I'm your roommate, Padma." The girl said, holding out her hand.

"ROOMMATE?" London repeated in disbelief. "Isn't it bad enough daddy's making me go to this stupid sea school, now he's making me share a room with a maid?"

"Student." Padma corrected her.

"STUDENT maid?" London said. "I hate training a new maid."

"And I hate rooming with snuck-up snobs. So I guess we are both up the Ganges without the paddles." Padma said, angrily.

"Look, I need my own room." London spoke to Padma. "Oh! Idea! Why don't you drop out?" She said.

"Oh! Better idea! Why don't you drop dead?" Padma replied, making London gasp. "There is nothing you can do to make me drop out of this school."

"REALLY?" London said, looking at her with a questioned look. Padma slightly nodded her head, and London then opened up her jewelry box. "Pick one from the top, or two from the bottom." She said, luring Padma.

The next thing Padma knows was that she was rich. She had London's jewel and she can't wait to go shopping. She ran all the way out and pass two blonde boys as she yelled to the crew to hold the gateway.

* * *

After Cody finally was able to drag his brother away from the girls, they headed for their cabins. The ship is huge, and everything seemed so luxurious to the twins even though they've spent the past twelve years in one of the most luxurious hotels in Boston.

"Man, this ship is awesome!" Zack yelled, seeing the arcade room as they passed it. "I wouldn't mind staying on this boat forever!"

"Zack, we have class almost everyday as usual." Cody said, sounding annoyed by his brother's actions. "During the weekends, we still will need to study and do homework. We will seldom have time for this."

"Who cares about homework? Come on, Cody! Can't you spend your time on something that really matters?" Asked Zack as he was being dragged away from the arcade room by his twin brother.

"Nope, and homework is not something that doesn't matter." Snapped Cody. He then held out his finger and pinched his brother in the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow..." was the only thing Zack could say.

* * *

"I'm filthy rich, I'm filthy rich..." Sang a girl who was hopping towards their direction. "Hold the gateway, I've got things to buy!" The girl shouted to the other end as she continued rushing past them.

"Wow. _That_ was weird." Said Cody.

"Come on, it's just a hot babe running." Zack replied.

Then they got to Zack's cabin.

"Well, this is my room." Zack said, looking at the number of the room.

"Guess this is it." Cody replied.

"After fifteen years sharing a room, we're finally going separate ways." Zack said, with a bit of pity in his tone.

"I'll miss you." Cody said.

"I'll miss you too."

They then shook hands as if they weren't going to see each other again, then headed directly into their rooms, which were located right across from each other.

* * *

As Cody opened his room, it was a mess in there. Clothes were all around the place, with food that was nibbled half way down, and most importantly, a rather "chubby" guy standing in the middle of the room as if he were looking for something.

"Hey. I'm Co...Holy Tolido!" Cody said after he saw the scene inside.

"Nice to meet you, Caholey." The boy said.

"Um... What happened in here?" Cody asked, not noticing the fact that the boy actually made a mistake with his name.

"I was looking for my underwear." The boy replied. "Oh. There it is." He said as he bent down and picked up a pair of underwear.

"You only brought one pair?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Plus the pair I'm wearing." The boy snapped back, also snapping himself with his underwear. "Ouch!" was the only thing he said when he accidentally let go of his underwear. Then he somehow sneezed, covering his nose with his right hand. Afterwards, he immediately shoved his right hand over for a hand shake with Cody. "I'm Woody." He introduced.

_He's Woody?_ Cody thought in disbelief. _He is basically just like Zack, expect that he is taller and chubbier. _He then decided right and then to hold onto Woody's wrist before shaking his hand.

"Ah, you're one of those clean freaks." Woody said.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call myself a freak." Cody replied as he quickly took out his sanitizer and sprayed everything around him. "Better go wash my hands." He concluded, after he finished spraying. He then walked to the bathroom. Before he opened the door, he turned around and looked at Woody. "You didn't use the bathroom yet, right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I rolled that puppy in." Woody answered, rubbing his stomach.

_Yeww_. Cody thought. _Now I'll have to clean up the whole bathroom!_

He quickly opened the door and went in for a smell. He was intended to check out the situation to determine the most efficient method for him to clean the whole thing up, however, after a second. Just one short second. He came out of the bathroom, feeling dizzy in his head as he collapsed directly on the ground. The last thing he saw was the light on the ceiling.

"Caholey? Mr. Tolido?" Woody tried yelling at Cody, but he couldn't reply.

* * *

In the room across from Cody's, Zack was in there first, before his roommate. He immediately spread his stuff all over the floor, as if he were still back in Suite 2330.

"Ah. There we go. It feels better now." Said Zack as he started placing his personal stuff all over the room.

Just then the door swung open behind him, and in came a guy in his jacket. _Wow, he somehow looks like a girl,_ Zack thought.

"Yo, I'm Bailey Pickett. Sup?" She said.

"Hey, broseph. What's going on? Zack Martin." He introduced himself as he held out his fist.

"Ah!" She screamed. "Oh right, fist pound."

_Whoa. This dude has issues,_ Zack thought to himself.

"Whoa! What a mess!" Bailey protested.

"Oh no, you're not one of those neat freaks, are you? Cuz I've dealt with one of those before!" Zack complained.

"No, man. I'm just one of the guys." Bailey said, unpacking her items.

_Why does he sound so weird?_ Zack wondered, and immediately spotted the "thing" lying on top of Bailey's personal stuff.

"Em, that's my girlfriend's." She explained.

"I didn't think it was yours." Zack said. He then moved over and sat on his bed. "So, what's your girl like?"

"She's very intelligent, and she's got a great personality." Bailey said, sounding proud.

"Arf, arf." Zack joked. He saw Bailey take her rope out of her bags and lost it right away.

"Whoa, dude. I didn't mean to offend you." Zack quickly defended himself.

"Oh no. I just thought I'd hang a rope and divide up the room. I like my privacy." Bailey claimed.

"Aww, you _are_ one of those neat freaks." Zack complained.

"Nah, nah. I'm real easy-going." Bailey said, handing a piece of paper to Zack. "Here's the bathroom schedule."

"Hmm...Not so sure I can _go_ on schedule." Zack replied.

"Helps if you would drain." Snapped Bailey as she was trying to tie a knot on the porthole.

"Eh?"

"Just do it! Follow the schedule and you'll get used to it!" Bailey yelled.

"Fine, fine." Zack replied. _Man, what's eating him?_

"Now according to the schedule, it's my time to use the bathroom." Bailey said, coming off her bed and headed straight to the bathroom. "Don't you dare come in! Hold if you really need to go." She then disappeared behind the door and a slam was the last thing Zack heard.

"You got it!" He said. Then he felt a itch, and desperate as he was, he quickly took Bailey's hairbrush to help him do the scratch. "Ah...This feels good."

* * *

Cody couldn't open his eyes, but he was sure that he could hear some noise around. The last thing he remembered was going into the bathroom and then everything went black. He then realized the noise was a song, and he couldn't believe it. _It's Party Rock! _He was so happy to hear it that he immediately got up from the floor and looked around to see the source of the music. To his disappointment, it wasn't from a radio or a MP3 player; but to his astonishment, it was Woody farting. He looked at Woody in disbelief, and as soon as Woody saw him, he greeted him with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Caholey. You're finally awake." He said.

"Yeah I have, and for your record, it's _Cody_ not Caholey."

"Oh. Okay, then. Hi, Cody." Woody waved, sitting on his bed with a burrito in his other hand.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Oh. This is a burrito. I got it from the ..." Woody started explaining, but was interrupted by Cody.

"No. I meant the sound."

"Oh. I was just farting."

"_Just_ farting?"

"Well, not _exactly_." Woody replied. "That was a practice. I've been trying to play songs with my farts, and that was one of my achievements. I've got more in _here_." He said as he rolled his stomach again.

Feeling disgusted, Cody quickly stormed out of the room, seeking for some fresh air.

* * *

As he got to the hall, Cody was so relieved that he quickly gasped as much as he could to absorb air. A few seconds later, Woody came out of their cabin, looking as if nothing happened.

"You like that, wait till you hear me fart _Stairway to Heaven_." Woody said proudly.

"That's like a ten-minute song!" Cody claimed.

"I can only do it after the Mexican buffet." Woody said, making Cody feeling a lot better. "Which, we're having tonight." He finished his statement with a shock and immediately left the scene, leaving Cody alone.

"Yay." Cody said, quietly and sarcastically to himself. _What am I supposed to do now? Maybe I should ask Zack and crash in with him tonight._

As he was thinking, the door to Zack's cabin flung open, and out came Bailey followed by Zack.

"I cannot believe you used _my_ hairbrush to scratch _your back!_" Bailey yelled.

"Back? Yeah let's go with back." Replied Zack.

"Ugh!" Bailey then runs off, leaving the hairbrush in Zack's hands.

"Aww, come on! You're worse than my _brother_!" He yelled, not knowing that Cody was standing right next to him. Zack then turned around, only to find Cody standing there, looking completely annoyed.

"Hi, Cody. What's going on?"

"My roommate farts classic rock." Cody said with misery all over his face.

"_Cool!_" Claimed Zack, as he took the hairbrush and scratched his back with it.

"You know Zack, that _is_ really kind of disgusting." Cody suggested and quickly ran away.

"Aww, come on! You're worse than my roommate!" Zack yelled from behind._ Fine_, he thought as he continued to scratch his back with the hairbrush on his way back to his cabin.

* * *

Announcement: _Attention students. Classroom time will begin in five minutes._

As soon as the students heard the announcement, they all rushed back to their cabins and got dressed as soon as possible. They then quickly gathered at their homeroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. Then all of a sudden, the classroom went silent. Not knowing what happened, Zack was still goofing around, trying to impress a girl whom he just met. As the others looked towards the door, Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller came in.

"Zack...Sit." Mr. Moseby said.

"Oh. Didn't see you coming." Zack said, smiling.

"Keep up with the behavior and you will soon be in the brig." Snapped Mr. Moseby, as he looked irritated. He then cleared his throat, and started to talk to the class. "Now, welcome all to the Seven Seas High! I am your cruise ship manager, Marion Moseby, but I'd prefer you call me Mr. Moseby." He stated.

"Oh my god! Did he just say that his name's Marion?" "I guess, but that's so cute!"

"Yeah, keep up with that and you will all end up in the brig with Zack." He snapped. The room went silent in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, come on! No one wants to spend their time with me?" Zack protested.

"Yes, and neither do I." Replied Mr. Moseby. "Now zip!"

"But.." "Zip! Zip!"

Mr. Moseby calmed himself down and introduced Ms. Tutweiller to the students. "Now I will leave the time to Ms. Tutweiller here. You kids better behave." He then left the room.

"'Okay, so how about you all follow me and I'll give you all a tour around the ship?"

The students agreed immediately since that meant no class for the day and quickly got to their feet as they tidied up the room and followed Ms. Tutweiller on a tour.

* * *

"As you can see here, we have the classroom supplies all stored in this specific cabinet.

"Which MY DADDY PAID FOR IT!" Yelled London. "Can I go now?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"NO!" Snapped Emma. _Oh my god, she is driving me crazy!_

She then turned back to her students. "The next time if I need supplies, I will ask you guys to come here and pick up the right things for me So it is essential for all of you to know the location." Emma explained.

"Hello!" A voice came from behind. As the students turned around, they saw a person in full uniform standing right behind them.

"Ah. This is the purser of our ship, Mr. Jackson." Emma introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." "Hi everyone."

"Since you are here, would you mind tell the students about your job?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Mr. Jackson replied. "So, as you know, I am the purser of this ship, and it is my job to deal with all the...Excuse me." He said as his phone rang. "Yes. Yes. No problem. I'll be there right away." He then hung up his phone. "I'm sorry, but there seemed to be an emergency. Maybe I can talk to you later, but I really need to go."

"That's alright. Bye." "Bye, Mr. Jackson."

"Oh wait!" London suddenly yelled. "Since you are the purser, now hold my purse." She said ,handing her purse over.

"No London. It's not his job to do so!" Emma quickly stopped her.

"Then why do they call it a purser?" "I don't know! Now class please follow me."

"Then why do they call it a purser?" "I don't know!"

"Then why do they call it a purser?" "I don't know!"

"Then why do they call it a purser?" "I don't know!"

* * *

As they entered a lab, London still wouldn't stop.

"Then why do they call it a purser?" "I don't know! But I do know that it is not his job to hold your purse!"

"Fine. Then you hold it." London said as she dropped her purse in Emma's hands.

"Good grief! What's in this?" Emma asked as she almost fell to the floor when she handled the purse.

"My allowance." London replied, smiling.

Emma didn't know what to do, so she just handed London's purse back.

"Moving on. This is the state-of-art marine biology lab."

"Which MY DADDY PAID FOR!" London interrupted again. "Can I go now?" She asked, turning back and facing Emma.

"No!" Snapped Emma. "Now if you will all follow me we will now go up one deck to the planetarium."

"I don't know what that is, but MY DADDY PAID FOR IT!" London claimed. "Can I go now?"

"NO! And nothing would make me happier." Emma concluded as she led the group out, leaving Zack, Cody, Woody and Bailey behind.

"Wanna feed the octopus?" Asked Zack.

"Yeah." Answered Woody.

On the other hand, Cody was observing the octopus in the tank with Bailey.

"That's one good looking cephalopod." Cody said.

"And you know, they're highly intelligent." Bailey said. "They can be taught to open jars."

"Stupid jar!" Snapped Zack from behind. They turned around and see Zack trying to open the jar but couldn't.

"We should get a hammer!" Woody suggested.

"Yeah!" Said Zack as Woody went for the hammer.

"Man. Woody? Riot!" Zack whispered to his brother.

"You want him?" Asked Cody, enthusiastically. "We can switch roommates. You take Woody, I'll take Bailey!" "Deal!"

The boys shook hands. Then from behind came Bailey's voice.

"Woody! What are you doing?" Bailey yelled, seeing Woody grabbed the octopus out from the tank.

"Whoo, it's mushy!" Declared Woody.

"And delicate!" Bailey reminded him, but it was too late. The octopus then started squirting black ink all over Woody, making him very uncomfortable. Desperate, he threw the octopus into Zack's arms as the ink continued squirting, blackening every part of Zack's shirt. Feeling annoyed, Zack passed the octopus to Cody, who was standing and laughing next to him. Cody, being a clean guy, was mad and disgusted when the ink were all over him. He then tossed the octopus to Bailey, who was so irritated and scared by the ink that she threw the octopus out the window.

"No! No! No!" Everyone yelled. Cody then climbed up and popped his head through the open window.

"Can you see it?" Asked Bailey from behind.

"Yeah! it's stuck on the side of the boat. Hold my legs and lower me down, I think I can reach it." Cody said as Zack held on to his legs and lowered Cody down. "Okay, I've got it!" Cody said. Then just as Zack was about to pull him in, they all heard Cody's screaming. "Seagulls attacking! Seagulls attacking!"

"Don't hurt the octopus!" Bailey shouted.

"You're right. It's cool. I'll just let them peck my eyes out!" Cody yelled from outside. "Pull me in!"

Zack then pulled Cody in, or at least, tried. He pulled him too hard that the only thing that came off were Cody's pants.

"Are those Cheer Bears?" Asked Woody, as the three all laughed in the lab.

"This is a nightmare!" Claimed Cody.

"Not too pretty from this side either." Zack replied as he pulled his embarrassed brother in.

That's when they heard a voice they'd rather not hear.

"Maybe they're still in the lab." 's voice came from outside. Bailey quickly dropped the octopus into the tank and the four of them immediately stood at different places acting as normal as possible.

"What in the world is going on here?" Asked Ms. Tutweiller when she came in and saw all the ink on their bodies.

"Nothing." The four replied together. Just then, Emma noticed Cody's underwear.

"Are those Cheer Bears?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes, and I know it is funny." Zack answered instead of Cody.

"You guys look awful!" Emma said. "I think you guys might need a bath. Now off to your rooms and get a quick shower. Class was dismissed, so...just go now."

"Yes, Ms. Tutweiller." They replied as they walked out and rushed back to their rooms.

"Hmm. That sure is a good-looking cephalopod." Emma said, observing the octopus in the tank.

* * *

As soon as they got back to their cabins, Bailey rushed into the bathroom immediately before Zack even had the chance to grab his clothes.

"Aww come on!" Zack protested outside the door. "You really _are_ one of those neat freaks!"

"No I'm not!" Bailey yelled as she was taking a shower. "I'm really an easy-going person, I've told you before!"

"Yeah, right." Zack snapped as he grabbed a towel and start wiping the ink off his face.

After fifteen minutes, Zack finally lost his patience.

"Come on!" Zack said, banging his fist on the bathroom door. "How long does it take for one guy to rinse off?"

"Well excuse me for moisturizing." Bailey replied from inside the bathroom. "Which I need to do after I shave." She said popping her head out.

"Shave what? You're like one of those hairless cats!" Zack said as he exchanged places with Bailey and closed the bathroom door.

_Whoa, that was close,_ Bailey thought. _And I need to adjust my hair a bit. It's been bugging me since he used my hairbrush! _Just as she took her cap off and started fixing her hair, the sound of water stopped in the bathroom and the door immediately swung open. Out came Zack, still unwashed.

"Hey, seen my soap...Whoa." Zack said as he stared at Bailey's hair. "Dude, _you need a haircut!_"

Surprised as she was, Bailey still tried to calm herself down. "I can explain." She said quickly.

"Please tell me the explanation is that you're a girl because, strangely attracted to you now." Zack said before bailey could say another word.

"Alright, alright. _I'm a girl!_" Bailey said, frustrated. She took her cap off and started explaining. "See, all the girls spot this year were filled so I applied as a guy and since my name is Bailey and I did play on the boys' baseball team so it worked!" She said excitedly. "Well it worked right up to the moment you walked out when you were scheduled to take a shower and _ruined the whole thing!_" She snapped at Zack.

"So, somehow this is _my_ fault?" Zack asked, totally confused.

"Yes! Don't you knock when you leave the bathroom?" Bailey questioned.

"Lucky I was raised by a woman so this sort of irrational behavior doesn't throw me." Zack replied. "You know, wouldn't it be easier, if you just thinking out loud here, to wait and apply next year?"

"No!" Bailey snapped immediately. "If you had smelled hogs, you'd know why." She said. "Not that I don't love Kettlecorn, it's just too little. If you blink, you miss the whole town and suddenly you're caught up in the hustle and bustle of Kettlepod."

"Oh..."

"I just can't go home right now. I can't. You have to promise you won't tell anyone I'm a girl. Please? Please?" Bailey asked as she knelt down and held Zack in his hands. "I'm begging you!"

Zack then gave a creepy smile and piiut his hands on top. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."

Just then, Cody bursted into the room without knocking.

"Woody says he is willing to trade...Why are you guys holding hands?" He asked as he saw Zack holding Bailey's hands.

"Um...Secret handshake." Zack stuttered, and randomly waved his hands with Bailey. "By the way, I'm _not_ trading roommates." He said as he shoved his brother out of his cabin.

"Phew! That was close." Zack said.

"Thanks Zack." "You're welcome."

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade room? It seems fun in there!" Asked Zack.

"Sure! Let's go then!"

* * *

As Zack and Bailey went to the arcade room, they met Cody and Woody on the way and invited them to go together.

"So, why didn't you want to trade roommates?" Cody asked Zack as they entered the room.

"Uh...We figured opposites attract." Zack replied.

"And by opposite, he means like in_ clean and messy_, not like _boy and girl_" Bailey continued. Zack then stared at her, with Bailey looking confused at him afterwards.

"Why don't we go play some pool and let Cody and Woody work out their issues?" Zack suggested, trying to take Bailey away from Cody's suspicious look.

"We have issues?" Woody turned and asked Cody.

"No, no, no. _Yes._" Cody admitted.

As they were talking, the other pair started pool and Zack was guiding and helping Bailey with the game.

"Here. Let me show you how to do this." Zack said as he cleared the table for Bailey.

"Thanks Zack." She said smiling.

"Why can't _we_ get along like that?" Woody protested and stormed out the room. Cody was puzzled until he turned back and see Zack holding Bailey in his arms.

"_What_ are you doing?" He asked.

"Um...How about we play Patriots?" Zack asked as he and Bailey broke apart, trying to distract Cody.

"Yeah." Answered Bailey.

"I hate this stupid sea school and I hate this stupid boat!" It was London, of course.

"Hey, County Raider's game is open!" Zack yelled as he rushed towards the device.

"I love this stupid boat!" London claimed as she rushed over and picked up a pair of golden headphones. "Give up the gold headphones! They match my outfit." She said, putting the headphones on. Then, as they play, the announcement went off again.

Announcement: _Attention. We will now conduct our first lifeboat drill. Report to your assigned muster stations._

After the announcement was made, the bell rang. The other passengers immediately left the room, leaving the four inside.

"Boy! That's a loud bell. I can barely hear myself not think!" London protested as she took off her headphones.

"What does three consecutive bells mean?" Bailey asked.

"Eh...I don't know. Let me check." Cody replied as he took out his manual and flipped through the pages. "One bell, breakfast; two bells, lunch; three bells, sinking ship...Sinking ship?"

The four screamed and yelled. Finally Zack said something.

"Which way?" "Port!" Cody replied.

The four rushed towards the door and went off, only the fact that London went the wrong direction.

"London! Your other port!" Cody yelled, then London ran back to them as they continued their escape.

* * *

"Hurry! The boat is already tilting over!" London screamed as she fell against a wall.

"No, you just broke your heel." Bailey reminded her.

"Worse!" London claimed.

"Come on! Lifejackets!" Zack yelled as the four quickly put on their lifejackets.

"Ugh! Are they all orange? I need yo go change." London said as she turned away, only to be pulled back by Cody. "No, London." He said as he placed the lifejacket on her.

"Look, an exit!" Zack shouted as the four all rushed towards the door.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Cody shouted.

"Right!" The four agreed, but immediately rushed towards the door and broke through. The four then fell into the hot tub located on the Sky Deck.

"We fell overboard!" Cody screamed.

"Why is the ocean so hot?" London yelled.

"Probably because it's a hot tub." Mr. Moseby answered, observing these four from aside.

"Why is there a hot tub in the middle of the ocean?" London asked again. This time, Mr. Moseby was too annoyed to answer.

As the four got to their feet, Cody picked up Bailey's cap. "Here's you hat Bailey. Dude! You're a girl!" He yelled when he saw Bailey with her hair down.

On the side, Ms. Tutweiller was so surprised that she dropped her clipper and it landed on Mr. Moseby's foot.

"I am? That explains so much!" Bailey said, trying to sound innocent but failed.

They were then pulled out of the water and each had a towel wrapped around them.

"Ms. Pickett, why on earth would you masquerade as a boy?" Ms. Tutweiller asked. _Why does everything happen on my first day here?_

"Well, I...I don't know." Bailey answered.

"Yes, you do." Zack said, stepping up in between Ms. Tutweiller and Bailey. "It was her only way out of Popcorn, Kansas."

"Kettlecorn." Bailey corrected him.

"Whatever." Zack replied, then he turned back facing Ms. Tutweiller. "Look, this girl is meant for bigger things than shuck hogs."

"No, you shuck corn. If you try to shuck a hog, it bites you." Bailey corrected him again.

"Work with me." Zack said. "Okay."

"Anyways, Seven Seas High was Bailey's only chance of getting off the farm, which she's dreamed of doing her whole life. You can't send her back to Carmel corn."

"Kettlecorn!" Mr. Moseby corrected him this time. "If you ever been to Kettlepod you'd drive right through it."

Ms. Tutweiller thought about it, and said: "Well Bailey, your application was by far the most impressive..."

"Wait a minute. What?" Cody interrupted. "What about my essay on barnacle reproduction? I had pictures!"

"Can I see them?" Woody asked.

"Bailey, I'd let you stay but unfortunately we don't have a cabin to put you in." Ms. Tutweiller said.

"She can stay in my room. I'm willing to take one for the team." Zack said, causing Mr. Moseby to give him a furious look.

"I meant a girl's cabin. Every girl has a roommate."

"Except for me!" Yelled London from behind.

"London? Thank you, thank you!" Bailey yelled as she ran over to London.

"Huh?"

"London! So nice of you to offer to share your room with Bailey." Mr. Moseby said, stepping towards London.

"I wasn't offering. I was gloating!" London claimed. She then torn her necklace off. "Here's a diamond necklace. Drop out."

"I wouldn't drop out of the school for all the money in the world!" Bailey said.

"I can get that."

"No! I want to stay here and be your BFF!" Bailey yelled as she hugged London.

"Get OFF!" London demanded. "I will not share a room!"

"You will if you want to stay in the school." Mr. Moseby said.

"Hasn't anyone been listening to a single word I said?" London shouted. "STUPID SEA SCHOOL! Ugh! It's just a big pain in the butt!" She said and stormed away, not knowing that the octopus from the lab was on her butt.

"Well then. Bailey, I want you to move into London's room now and Zack, congratulations on your single room." Mr. Moseby said and left.

"But what about London?" Bailey asked. "What will she say about this?"

"Don't worry." Ms. Tutweiller comforted her. "Mr. Moseby will deal with that. Now go and pack your stuff." She then walked away.

"Well, I was hoping to share a room with a girl!" Zack complained.

"Come on. You really think you can go that far before her identity was revealed?" Cody asked.

"Wait. Bailey is a _girl_?" Woody asked as he ran to them. "_Whoa!_ That's creepy!"

"Woody, the Mexican buffet is on the Fiesta Deck right now." Bailey said.

"Really? See you!" Woody said as he dashed toward the Fiesta Deck.

"Oh no!" Cody moaned. "Zack, may I stay in your room for the night? I'm not really fond of listening to classic rock tonight."

"Nope. Good luck with that!" Zack snapped as he ran away back to his cabin.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2 is now a wrap, and I know it looks really familiar. Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one would be challenging, with only a night's gap between episodes and I have to fill it up with numerous ideas. If you are interested, I'd suggest you follow this story! How do you think about this chapter? Please R&amp;R, I'd appreciate that and thank you all again for keeping up with the journey. I think that's probably it, so I'll see you all again in the next chapter!**

**Song: A Whole New World; 紅蜻蜓-小虎隊(Red Dragonflies-The Little Tigers)**

**Link: /watch?v=BqGTb4ZFAS8(Add this behind the youtube link); **** watch?v=IUGGocg-Wvo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm back! Even though I have a test, but I just can't stop thinking about the plot! So, how ****do you like the songs in the previous chapter? Any ideas for me to improve? I honestly don't think I write well, but I have this story in my mind and I just had to share it with all of you. This one is quite hard, since there's only like a night's gap between two episodes. So this will be rather short, compared to others. Hope you guys don't mind! So, sit back and grab your popcorn as the show is about to start!**

**Disclaimer(again): I still don't own any of these characters! Does anyone have Disney's phone number? Haha!**

* * *

Chapter 3 London's Escape: Part I

When Bailey got back to her room, she could see Zack's stuff everywhere. His pants were on the chair, and his underwear was hanging on the bathroom door.

"Oh no! Come on! It is so dirty in here!" Bailey yelled in disbelief.

"What?" Zack asked as he popped his head out of the bathroom door. "This is my room now, so it all depends on me."

"Yeah, I know that." Bailey replied. "But would you mind taking my things out for me since I'm not planning to enter this room again?"

"No problem. Always my pleasure to help a hot babe." Zack said, smiling.

"Yeah right. Thanks." Bailey said, rolling her eyes.

"There you go. Bye." Zack said as he threw her stuff out in the corridor and slammed the door in front of her.

"Whoa!" Bailey shouted. She then heard the door swung open behind her. She turned around, only to find Cody standing in front of her, staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Uh, no. I was just wondering where the noise came from. Bye!" Cody stuttered as he closed the door.

"Oh for crying out loud! No one offers me a helping hand?" Bailey yelled as she grabbed her bags and moved to London's room.

* * *

As she arrived at London's room, she knew exactly right away that she would be having a tough time rooming with the Tipton's heiress. On the door of her room, London had signs all over stating her feelings of disapproval about this whole "roommate" thing. The only problem was that she misspelled several words. Bailey sighed, and knocked the door.

"Who is that?" Came London's from inside. "You better not be that farm girl!"

"Well yes I _am_ the farm girl." Bailey replied. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course!" London yelled, still from the inside.

"Please, London! There's no where else I could stay!" Bailey cried.

"Don't care and I never will!" Snapped London.

"I'm coming in!" "No!"

Bailey didn't care what London had to say and just went in through the open door. The scene she saw shocked her: things were everywhere. She saw London's clothes all crammed up in the closet, and London's jewelry were everywhere on the floor. London was sitting on her bed, sobbing.

"London! Why are you crying?" Bailey asked as she approached the crying heiress.

"I don't want to share a room!" London cried. "I've never shared anything with anyone before. I don't like that!"

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad." Bailey tried comforting her yet-to-be roommate. "I had to share a lot of stuff back on the farm."

"But I'm rich!" London said.

"Yes, you are." Bailey replied. "But that doesn't mean you don't need to share. You now, sometimes sharing can give you things you've never had before!"

"But I could just call daddy and buy them!" London screamed.

"Oh fine. I'm out of words." Bailey said as she sat on the other bed. She threw her stuff on the floor next to her bed and laid back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" London asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to relax." Bailey answered.

"So does this mean you are going to stay here for the night?"

"Not just one night, but _several_ nights."

"Ah!" London screamed as she ran out of her cabin.

"Wow, never knew she could run _that_ fast." Bailey said sitting up, then she fell back on her bed.

* * *

Ms. Tutweiller was pacing in Mr. Moseby's office. She couldn't calm herself down from London's reactions when she heard that Bailey was going to crash in and be her roommate. She was pacing so anxiously that she accidentally broke her heel and fell to the ground.

"Oh, Emma!" Mr. Moseby said as he helped her to her feet.

"Marion, I just can't calm down!" She shrieked. "I don't know what London might do to Bailey!"

"Now Emma, think about it. What could London possibly do to Bailey that would hurt her?" Mr. Moseby tried reasoning with Ms. Tutweiller.

"I don't know." She said. "Maybe tie her up and dump her in the ocean?"

"Oh no!"

"Or perhaps lock her up in the closet until she suffocates?"

"Ah, please stop. I'm freaking out." Mr. Moseby said, shivering.

"Now you tell me how to calm down when you think of all those ideas!" Ms. Tutweiller yelled.

Just then, the door to Mr. Moseby's office swung open.

"Mr. Moseby! I don't want to share a room!" It was London, of course.

"Ah, London!" Mr. Moseby said as he held her hands. "Now, there. Take a deep breath and relax. There's nothing to be worried about."

"But I don't want to share a room with that farm girl!" London yelled.

"Come on, London. You have to. There's no other way. It is in fact a perfect opportunity for you." Said Mr. Moseby.

"Why? I've never shared anything!" London said, still crying.

"_That's_ the point!" Mr. Moseby said in joy. "This is the chance for you to learn about the idea of sharing things with other people."

"So I _really_ have to stay with her?"

"Yes, London. Yes."

"Fine!" London said as she stormed out the office.

"There we go. Problem solved." Ms. Tutweiller said with a smile on her face.

"I hope so." Said Mr. Moseby. "Because you will be the one dealing with her problems. Good luck with that. Now please will you excuse me, I need to handle a passenger's problem. He just saw a dragon to the East." He then left his office.

"Oh dear."

* * *

"So you now have your own room?" Cody asked. Now they were sitting at the Easy Squeezy, the ship's smoothie bar. Zack ordered a mango punch, while Cody had a seaweed smoothie with extra sugar.

"Yep. All by myself." Zack replied as he took a sip in his drink.

"Good luck for you." Cody said. "I'm still stuck with Woody."

"Hurtful!" Said Woody. "We really do have issues between us, right?"

"No, not really." Cody quickly said. "We're cool."

"Oh, okay." Woody said happily and left with his buffalo wings.

"Wow. Never seen a guy dumber than you." Cody said.

"Hey!" Zack said.

"What? I'm just saying!" Cody replied.

"What kind of guy drinks a seaweed smoothie?"

"A guy who cares about his own health!"

"No, you're kidding, right?" Zack said, trying not to laugh."You? Caring about your health?"

"What's the matter? Of course I do care about my health!"

"Consider you're that skinny and wimpy, I don't think the way you treated your body is healthy."

"I'm strong at the brain, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever you say." Zack said as he finished his smoothie and left immediately, dashing off the Sky Deck.

"Hey. You're going to pay for that, aren't you?" The clerk asked Cody as he pointed at Zack's empty cup.

_Oh brother,_ Cody thought. _I hate that kid!_

* * *

"Zack! You better pay me the money for the smoothie!" Cody yelled as he banged his fist against Zack's door. He was yelling for the past ten minutes but still no reply from the inside.

"Cody? What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice from behind Cody. He quickly turned around as he saw Bailey standing right next to him.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I was looking for London since I couldn't find her anywhere. And most importantly, she didn't come back to our room after she left the room angrily."

"Perhaps she got lost."

"On a boat? Really?"

"Don't underestimate her dumbness. She used to get lost in her closet."

"Her closet? How big was the closet?"

"Let me put it this way. There's an escalator in her closet."

"Wow!"

"I know, right?"

"Okay. Enough of the closet thing. Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh. Zack just left me at the Easy Squeezy without paying for his drink. So as a result, I had to pay for his drink and mine. So I'm trying to ask for the money back."

"Good luck with that!" Bailey said, smirking.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, he never returned my hairbrush. Now I had to buy a new one!" Bailey yelled. "Which reminds me, I have to go and grab a hairbrush before the store closes. I cannot come out of the room every morning if I don't get a hairbrush now!" She said as she rushed towards the shopping mall.

"Wow. That's neat." Cody said, smiling to himself. He then turned to Zack's door again and started yelling, again.

* * *

"Bailey!" Mr. Moseby yelled when he saw Bailey coming out of the shopping mall. Bailey turned around facing Mr. Moseby the moment she heard the call.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen London?"

"That's the exact same question I had in my mind."

"Ah!" Mr. Moseby shrieked. "I've lost Mr. Tipton's daughter on the first day. What am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Moseby. She has to be on the boat. There's no way for her to leave the boat. I'm sure we will find her." Bailey said.

"I hope so. You see, my life depends on this." Mr. Moseby said and left.

"Where would London go? I'll go help!" She yelled as Mr. Moseby went off to look for the heiress.

* * *

"So Zack never answered the door?"

"Yep. And he started snoring after my a hundred and fifty-sixth knock."

"You keep track of your knocks?"

"Yeah, so I can use the numbers to yell at Zack!"

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I have homework to finish, so if you want to sleep just go ahead."

"Homework?" Woody asked in disbelief. "Today is the first day of school!"

"Yes, and that's why I'm doing my homework."

"But we_ don't have_ homework today!"

"I know, this is next month's homework."

"_Next month?_ Really, Cody?" Woody asked.

"What? I usually do my homework months before the deadline so I can hand it in on time."

"That is _so_ not cool!"

"Come on, Woody. Now if you will excuse me, I'll finish my chemistry homework now." Cody said as he turned around and started working on his homework.

"So what am _I_ suppose to do now? You are doing your homework, and Zack is asleep. What should I do?"

"Homework?" Cody replied.

"Nah, that's boring!" Woody said as he fell backwards on his bed.

"Then I got nothing." Cody said, still not looking at Woody.

"Wow. Your life's boring."

"No, it's not." "Yes, it is."

"NO! Of course not!" Cody yelled as he turned to look at Woody.

"How about you tell me what you do for pleasure?"

"Reading?"

"Boring! What else?"

"You know what? I can't think of anything else than reading."

"See how boring your life is?"

"Nope. I like that!" Cody said as he turned back to his homework.

"That's just...Oh wait. It's coming! Get ready to rock!" Woody yelled as he bounced off his bed.

"NO! Not yet! Let me grab my mask..."

"Here we go!"

"NO!"

* * *

As Bailey got to her room, she realized that she left the room without her key. So now basically she is locked outside and her "roommate" London has the other key.

"Oh goose darn it! Where's London when I need her?" She said angrily as she stomped her feet on the floor.

Announcement: _Attention. Ms. Bailey Pickett, please report to Ms. Tutweiller immediately._

"Tutweiller? What is going on right now?" Bailey said as she left for Tutweiller's office.

* * *

"So, what's the matter, Ms. Tutweiller?"

"Take a look at this." Ms. Tutweiller said as she handed Bailey a piece of paper. "I found this in the classroom."

**_"I can't take it anymore, no one understands me! No one cares about me! I am going to a place where no one will ever find me!_**

**_P.S. Please send my luggage to daddy's villa on Parrot Island even though that's not where I'm going!"_**

"London left? How come?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't find her anywhere!"

"We should tell Mr. Moseby about this."

* * *

Mr. Moseby was relaxing on the Sky Deck when Ms. Tutweiller came up to him with the letter. After reading the letter, Ms. Tutweiller freaked out and Mr. Moseby tried to calm her down, stating that there is no way London could leave the boat. Just then, they heard a noise from behind that they rather not hear.

"Except...by helicopter."

"Ah!" Mr. Moseby cried. "Can I borrow these?" He asked a passenger as the passenger was looking at the helicopter with binoculars.

"And the pilot is wearing London's diamond necklace!" Mr. Moseby yelled. "Frank you turn that whirlybird around! You're so on report, Frank! Frank! Fraaaank! Fraaaank!" He kept on yelling until he finally went too far and fell into the vast ocean.

"Man overboard!" Ms. Tutweiller yelled. "Again." She added.

* * *

Observing the S.S. Tipton from above, London felt great to leave the boat and the "STUPID SEA SCHOOL". Now she is heading off to Parrot Island, where she will be having so much fun that she finally cracked the first smile of the day.

"Frank, play the song." "Yes, miss London." Frank answered from the front and pressed the button.

_Runaway Avril Lavigne_

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_  
_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late_  
_My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range_  
_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_  
_No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow_  
_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no_  
_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_So so's how I'm doing if you're wondering_  
_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_  
_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_  
_Yeah, you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_Runaway, runaway_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Runaway, runaway_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

London listened to the song and gradually fell asleep in Avril's voice...

* * *

After London left, Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller immediately informed Bailey, and Bailey was frightened. She couldn't believe that London actually left because of her, so she sat at the Easy Squeezy to calm herself down.

"Hey Bailey. What's the matter?" Zack asked from behind as he came over and took a seat right next to Bailey.

"It's all my fault London left." She said.

"No, it's not. She hated a lot of things on this boat besides you." Zack said, trying to comfort Bailey. "That came out wrong."

"Here, Bailey. This will cheer you up." Cody said from behind and handed her a cup. "It's a seaweed smoothie with a broccoli boost. I ordered it just for you."

"We want a cheer-up, not throw-up." Zack snapped.

"This is actually perfect for your intestines and also, it's a smoothie. How could a smoothie "not" cheer somebody up?"

On the other side, Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller are having a bad time. They are pacing around on the Sky Deck, each deep in their thoughts. Then, didn't know what happened, but the two bumped into each other.

"Oh! Would you pace to your right?"

"This is my right. And you meant your right, you should have said your right, and I would have done it right, alright?" Ms. Tutweiller said.

Then Mr. Moseby's phone rang. It was from the captain.

"Finally." Mr. Moseby said before flipping the phone open. "Yes, Captain? I know you are very busy with something extremely important Oh, really? Miniature golf."

_Oh dear,_ thought Ms. Tutweiller.

"Really? You two-putted the clown hole?"

"Oh, big deal. Everyone knows you bank it off the big shoe. Tell him we need to stop at parrot island." Ms. Tutweiller said beside Mr. Moseby.

"Captain Lunsford, you need to turn this ship around. We're missing a student. Well, here's why you should care. That student is London Tipton." Mr. Moseby said. Almost immediately, the ship turned and adjusted its course. Cody couldn't hold on to his smoothie and spilled the smoothie all over Mr. Moseby.

"Hahaha!" Bailey laughed.

"Told you my smoothie would cheer her up!" Cody said confidently.

"Yeah, right." Zack said.

"Wait a minute. I think you owe me something, Zack." Cody said, looking at his brother.

"What? I never owe anyone anything."

"You ran off and forced me to pay for your drink just hour ago...And you also made me bang on your door for hours...Now since you are here..."

"Wait!" Zack said, and immediately dashed off with Cody running behind him.

"Boys." Bailey said as she turned around and asked the cute guy behind the bar for a smoothie for herself.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Chapter 3! I really don't have a lot of songs in my mind, so I'd really appreciate any suggestions. I do have a song list in my phone, but not enough to fit in every chapter. Thus, I need suggestions, thanks again! FYI, next chapter will feature scenes from "Parrot Island". As usual, exclusive scenes that only appear in my story will give you a new feeling on this episode. So, see you next chapter!**

**Song: Runaway-Avril Lavigne**

**Link: **** watch?v=7CbRwC7ByiU(Add this behind the youtube link)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm back! So, how ****do you like the songs in the previous chapters? I love them, if you ask me. BTW, R&amp;R plz! I really need your comments so I can improve, and I really want to read your comments. Or if you have any song you'd like to see appear in this story, you may also put it in the reviews, and I will do my best to fit your song in the stories. Now, all aboard and pack your personal belongings as we are going to search for London Tipton!**

**Disclaimer(again): I still don't own any of the SLOD characters, and I was hoping that for my birthday...**

* * *

Chapter 4 London's Escape:Part II (Parrot Island)

* * *

Throughout the night, Bailey couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about how she forced London to leave. Even though the captain just turned the ship around and decided to pick up London on Parrot Island, she still didn't know what she should do. She tossed and turned on her bed, trying to fall asleep. She missed her pet pig back on the farm, and decided then and there to start counting pigs, which always helped when she couldn't fall asleep. When she was on to her thirty-fifth pig, she finally fell asleep. In her dream, she was back on the farm again. She could smell the corn around her, and the sun was beaming down like the way it used to do on the farm. She looked around, and saw a guy running in her direction. She thought it was Moose, her ex back on the farm; but as the guy got closer, she could tell that it wasn't Moose who was running towards her, but the guy looked somehow familiar to her, then she heard the sound of a rooster. It shocked her so much that she immediately woke up from her dream. She turned the alarm clock off, and sat on her bed since it was only six in the morning.

"Who was that guy?" She asked to herself. She never thought about having another guy in her life after her break-up with Moose. However, it seemed that she was thinking about some guy in her deepest thoughts, and that idea puzzled Bailey. She tried to fall back asleep but in vain. She then decided to get up and get ready for school. She quickly took a glance at the room before leaving, and after confirming that nothing was left behind, she left and closed the door.

* * *

On her way to class, she met the twins she met yesterday. Cody was all set for the day, while Zack was still yawning. She said hi to the boys and the three of them headed for breakfast.

"So, Cody, where's Woody?" She asked.

"He's still sleeping." Cody replied. "He threatened to tear me apart if I decided to wake him up, so I left him in the room."

"I thought he spent the whole night playing _Stairway to Heaven_?" Zack said, yawning.

"Yeah, and he was all worn out after that." Cody said, opening the door to the cafeteria for Bailey.

"You slept through that?" Bailey asked as she found seats for them.

"Oh, I had my headphones on, and stuffed two pieces of tissue in my nose. So I was fine."

"You had tissues in your nose for the whole night?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I had to do something!" Cody protested as he ate his cereal.

"Man, I wanted to hear that!" Zack said, still yawning.

"Maybe if we switch rooms tonight, you could hear something different!" Cody said enthusiastically.

"Nah, I like my single room. It's just so fun to combine two beds as one. It's awfully large!"

"That's like a king-size bed! The one Jesse McCartney slept on at the Tipton!"

"Jesse? He was at the Tipton? Oh my god!" Bailey screamed and spilled her milk.

"Yeah, so? We sneaked into his room and I sold some of his stuff!" Zack said as he ate his waffle.

"Do you still have anything left?" Bailey asked, covering her mouth.

"Really? You really think I will keep those stuff and not sell them for a fortune?" Zack said.

"Yeah. You think Zack will give up the chance to make money? He would even sell me if he ever need money desperately!" Cody said.

"Hey!" Snapped Zack. "How did you know?"

"Come on, we will be late for class." Bailey said as she stood up and left.

"Really, Zack? Sell me?"

"You're right. I shouldn't sell you."

"Thanks Zack."

"Well, basically because you won't cost much, and I will need you to do my homework for me."

* * *

When they arrived at the classroom, they were greeted by Ms. Tutweiller.

"Good morning class. We will have a slight adjustment on the schedule for today, but before that, go to your biology class right away and meet me in the lobby afterwards." Ms. Tutweiller said and left immediately.

"Wow. I'm so going to be a homeroom teacher. She doesn't do anything and just leaves us to other teachers!" Zack protested.

"Zack, there's a lot for a homeroom teacher to do." Cody said as they all headed towards the biology classroom.

* * *

After the class, the whole class went to the lobby and caught up with Ms. Tutweiller. Ms. Tutweiller then started role call.

"Wiggins?" She called and checked. "Ivansky."

"Okay, and the whole class is here except for Zack Martin."

"Get used to that." Cody replied.

"Hey!" Zack came up from behind and freaked Ms. Tutweiller out. "Sorry. I over slept."

"We were in biology class." Cody said.

"_Exactly_." Zack replied.

"Anyway, this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical island presents us with an unique educational opportunity." Ms. Tutweiller said to the class.

"We're gonna learn how to surf!" Zack quickly said.

"Yeah! Kawabanga!" Woody yelled.

"It's Hang-Ten." Cody said.

"Not when you got eleven toes."

"You have six toes on one foot?" Zack asked.

"Nope. Eight and three." Said Woody. Then everyone standing near him moved away.

"I meant, an opportunity to study the history of the island." Ms. Tutweiller said. "Now, Parrot Island was colonized..."

"By the British. At the tail end of the Age of Exploration." Bailey interrupted.

"Well, to be more precise..."

"1762. Wednesday. Around lunch." Cody interrupted.

"Thank you." Ms. Tutweiller said sarcastically. "Well, let's take a look at this beautiful lush paradise."

The whole class went out to the side of the boat and all they saw was a lonely island in the middle of the vast ocean with absolutely no trees on it.

"Whoa! I've got more green between my seventh and eighth toe!" Woody cried out loud. Upon hearing that, everyone took a step back, away from Woody.

_Let's go away right now!_ Zack whispered to the others, and the others nodded and left as quietly and quickly as possible.

"You know, my doctor still doesn't know what the green thing between my toes are. I think it might be...Where did everyone go?" Woody said as he turned around to find that everyone was gone. "Hurtful!" He said as he dashed away.

* * *

"So, are you excited to come?" Cody asked.

"Well, I was. But when I saw how yellowish the island was, I had second thought." Bailey said.

"How about if we check out the surfing store over there and I'll teach you a few tricks?" Zack came over with a slice of pie in his hands.

"Nah, I don't think we will have time for that." Cody quickly said, before Bailey could answer.

The students walked up to the gathering spot where Ms. Tutweiller was standing.

"Now the reason this island is a popular tourist destination, " Ms. Tutweiller said, then realized the fact that no tourist are there. "Or was. Is because of the rare parrot species _Poicephalus incelus._ "

"Which was not indigenous to these islands." Cody interrupted.

"It was introduced to this habitat by explorers on their way back from the New World." Bailey finished.

"Cody, Bailey. You're teaching my class. Again." Ms. Tutweiller said in a rather mad tone.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"My point is, that this parrot is best known for its _beautiful plumage and unique mating call_. Ha! Beat you!" She yelled as she finally spoke before Cody could interrupt.

"She left out eats guava seeds." Bailey said to Cody. Then she saw the unpleasant look on Ms. Tutweiller's face, she apologized.

"Now that we're ashore, we operate in the buddy system." Ms. Tutweiller announced. "So, choose your partner."

After she finished her sentence, it was totally chaos. People were going all around looking for partners, while Zack and Cody rushed directly to Bailey and held onto her.

"Come on, buddy!" The two yelled.

"I call dibs!" Cody yelled. "No, I saw her first!" Zack yelled back.

"Um, guys? I'm not the last slice of pizza!" She shouted as she was being pulled back and forth by the two.

"Of course you're not!" Zack said. "Excuse us." He then pulled Cody aside to talk.

"Why are you hitting on Bailey? You have a girlfriend!" Zack protested. Seeing the puzzled look on Cody's face, he added." Barbara?"

"I remember her name." Cody said. "Look. Before we left, I told her it might be hard to resist the advances of beautiful exotic women from around the world."

"What did she say?" "She laughed. But, I took it as a go-for-it."

Zack was speechless and pushed Cody away.

"Forget about that. We need to find her, or else no one can be her buddy." Zack said as he rushed off with Cody following behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" Cody yelled from behind.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Moseby. Wanna be my buddy? We're searching for the _Poicephalus incelus_." Woody said as he saw Mr. Moseby walk by him.

"Mr. Moseby's busy." Ms. Tutweiller said from behind.

"Yes, I only have three hours to find the Londonus pain-in-the-butticus. So we can all keep our jobicus." Mr. Moseby said with obvious sarcasm. Then he left immediately.

"Hurtful!" Woody cried, as he couldn't find a partner.

"It's okay, Woody. Why don't you come with me?" Ms. Tutweiller suggested.

"Fine. I think I don't have any other options." Woody sighed. "Hold on! I need the bathroom! Where's the bathroom? Ah!" He yelled and ran off.

"Am I really that scary to a guy?" Ms. Tutweiller asked herself.

* * *

After escaping from the boys, Bailey quickly caught up with a group of classmates. Feared that if Ms. Tutweiller found out that she didn't have a partner, she might be asked to accompany Ms. Tutweiller, Bailey immediately got into the group and pretended to be part of them. That's when she found out her pen was out of ink. She tried scribbling on her notebook until she heard the voice of some familiar guy.

"Wow. You're just an incredible artist." Zack said from behind.

"I was just trying to get my pen to work." Bailey laughed.

"Smooth." Cody whispered in Zack's ear.

"Didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" Zack questioned as he pushed Cody to the side.

"Look, I'm not leaving you alone with Bailey. Besides, the bathroom is only half a coconut." Cody answered.

"Actually, it's more comfortable than it looks." Said Woody as he came up from behind, with today's paper in his hands. "And those two-ply palm leaves, surprisingly soft."

As they were talking, a snort came from nowhere.

"Oh, look! Where did that little piggy come from?" Bailey said as she bent down to the little animal.

"That's what the doctor said when he saw my extra toe." Woody said.

"Are you stuck? Here, I have something for you." Bailey said as she gave the pig some nuts. "You like nuts? Oh, this rope will work as a leash." Said Bailey when she took out the rope she brought with her and tied it around the pig.

"He's so sweet. He reminds me of my-" Bailey said.

"Breakfast?" "Football?" Interrupted the boys.

"You all hush up!" Snapped Bailey. "He reminds me of my pet pig from back on the farm. Sir snort-a-lot and I were best friends." She said. "Then one day I woke up and he wasn't there anymore. I got really worried, but mama told me he moved to the big city."

_Wow. That's it?_ Zack thought.

"I'm gonna call you "Porkers". Do you like that name?" Said Bailey.

Then, Ms. Tutweiller showed up, looking worried.

"Mr. Moseby's not back with London yet, and the boat leaves in an hour." She said. "I'm gonna go find them." She then left quickly.

"Since it's partly my fault London left, I'll go look too." Bailey said.

"Me too!" "So will I!" Said the boys as they hold onto Bailey, again.

"Great. Then we'll use the buddy system." She said. "You guys go that way, and I'll go this way with Woody." She then left.

"She digs the woodman." Woody said to the boys then left, following Bailey.

"Yeah, I'm sure that extra toe is a chick-magnet." Zack snapped behind Woody.

"Come on. Let's go and see if we can find London." Cody said. "If we were lucky enough, we can catch up with them."

* * *

"London, where are you?" Bailey said as she and Woody walked down the streets searching for her roommate. Then, Woody seemed to have smelled something.

"Do I smell, coconut cream pie?" Woody said as he turned around and saw the pie stand.

"The best on the island. Just three dollars a slice." Said the man.

"There's a dead fly on that!" Woody protested.

"Two dollars a slice!" The man said.

"Excuse me. We're looking for our friend, London Tipton." Bailey stepped forward before Woody could take the pie.

"Ah! Yes. Right this way." The man said. "Taxi!" He yelled to the distance. "Fancy a ride, gov'nor?" The man said, and now he had a cowboy hat on.

"Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" Woody asked.

"Well, I have no idea!" The man replied. "Come this way. I'll take you to your friend."

He then led the two to the police station where they saw London and Mr. Moseby behind bars.

"Why are they locked up for?" Bailey asked.

"Well, why don't you go ask them yourselves?" The man said as he shoved the two into the cell with London and Mr. Moseby. "Welcome to the hoosegow."

"Wow. You're worse rescuers than Moseby." London said to the two.

"Why are you locking us up?" Bailey asked.

"You can't arrest them for just knowing London!" Mr. Moseby protested.

"It's a good point." The man said. "Aha! Miss, I don't suppose you have a pig license." He yelled, seeing that Bailey had Porkers with her. The others groan, assuming that this guy must have made up a new rule.

" As a matter of fact, I do." Bailey answered, taking her license out and handed it over to the police. "Here you go."

"So you do." He said, looking at the license. "Unh-unh-unh. I have something. This pig license is only valid in Kansas." He said.

"But, wait!" Bailey said.

"Tell it to the judge!" The man yelled. "Oh wait. You just did."

"Is there anything on this island you don't do?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I don't own the hat shop." The man replies. "Pity. That guy makes a killing." He said as he took off his hat and left.

"Wait. I have an idea." Bailey said. "Here, Porkers." She called out to her new pet pig.

"Oh! You're going to tell the pig to get us out of here!" Woody yelled with excitement.

"Really?" London snapped. "That's all you can think of?"

"No, silly. I'm going to attach a note on it and tell it to run around the island and see if it can find any help." Bailey said as she prepared her note and taped it on the pig.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Bailey?" Mr. Moseby asked as he watched Porkers run off.

"Yeah, it will. Trust me."

* * *

"Wow. This cotton candy sure is good." Zack said to himself sitting in a chair. He and Cody split up a few minutes ago, and now he is waiting for Cody to return. Then, he heard a puffing sound from afar. He turned around and saw his twin brother rushing towards his direction.

"Hey. Any sign of Moseby or London?" He asked.

"No, I checked the docks, hiked up the Mountain and ran the whole perimeter of the island." Cody said. Although he was still trying to catch his breath, he definitely sounded angry.

"Well, they're not in the candy store." That was the only thing Zack could say.

"If I had the energy, I would smack you so hard." Cody threatened. Then, out of nowhere came a pig.

"Why would a pig try to find Mr. Moseby and London over here?" Zack said.

"Wait a minute. He was with Bailey!" Cody yelled as he walked over to the pig. "I think his trying to tell us something."

"Nah. He just wants my cotton candy." Zack said, holding his cotton candy away from the pig. "Get your own, pig."

"What's that?" Cody asked as he knelt down beside the pig. "London, Moseby, Bailey and Woody are all locked in jail and we need to rescue them?"

"Whoa! You speak pig?"

"No, I can read English." Cody replied. "There's a note taped to him." He said as he tore the note off the pig.

"Oh no, dude. The boat leaves in thirty minutes. We beter hurry!" Zack said when he heard the horn of the boat.

"Come on, pig. Take us to Bailey." Cody said. After seeing that the pig won't bulge, he cracked down. "Oh, alright." He then took the cotton candy from Zack's hands and gave it to the pig. Afterwards, he handed the cotton candy back to Zack who, after smelling the cotton candy, ate the rest of it. Then the pig started to take them to find its master.

* * *

They began to wonder what happened to the others when the pig took them to the back of the police station. That's when they realize that their friends might all be in jail.

"Lift me up." Zack said to his brother.

"Why don't you lift me up?"

"Because I was born first!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, just get up here!" Mr. Moseby yelled from the little hole above. Cody had nothing to do but to lift his heavy brother up.

"Mr. Moseby, how did you get up here?"

"I'm standing on Woody."

"How do you guys all wind up in there?"

"It's a long story." Mr. Moseby said.

"Can we save the chit-chat for later?" Cody stated from underneath.

"Yeah, I'm with Cody on that." Came Woody's voice from the inside.

"Look, you'll have to break us out of here!" Mr. Moseby said. "Did you bring the proper tools?"

"No, unfortunately the prison breakout store was closed." Cody replied.

"Improvise, people. I haven't changed my outfit in four hours!" Protested London from the inside.

'You know, these bars seem kind of loose." Zack said. "I might be able to get if only I had a-"

"Crowbar?" A voice asked.

"Exactly. Thanks!" Zack said as he reached out to the crowbar. Then they realized something was wrong and turned around. The next thing they knew was that they all ended up in prison.

* * *

"Zack, whenever I pictured us in prison, I was always on the other side of the bars saying, "take the plea."" Cody said.

"The ship leaves in ten minutes!" Said Mr. Moseby after hearing the horn. "Constable Simms! Constable Simms!"

" I am trying to teach a Pilates class." The man came in.

The rest of the conversation all seemed nothing to the boys, especially Cody. He was a student ready to apply for Yale, and now he is behind bars for who-knows-how-long. He thought about all his dreams, and was about to cry until he saw Zack. Zack was also in a bad mood, which surprised Cody since he never knew anything could make his twin brother feel bad. When he was about to go comfort his brother, he heard Bailey' words.

"Oh no!"

"I'll comfort you!" "I'll comfort her first!" The boys rushed towards Bailey. But she immediately walked away from them.

"Look, we've gotta work this Bailey thing out in a mature and rational way." Cody said.

"I couldn't agree more." Zack said. "Spitting contest!"

"No, no, wait!" Mr. Moseby said as the boys were ready for the contest. "Are you really going to decide who ends up with Bailey by a spitting contest?" He asked.

"You know what? He's right." Zack said. "Pick a number between one and 10." He said to Mr. Moseby.

"I am not going to participate in your objectification of women." Mr. Moseby replied.

"Seven." Zack said.

"How did you know?" Mr. Moseby said. "Okay, never mind. Bailey's not looking for a relationship anyway. Still hasn't gotten over her ex-boyfriend Moose."

"How did you know all this?" Cody asked.

"When you're in the slammer, you get to know somebody." Answered Mr. Moseby. "She told me how they shared their first cob of corn together, their first hayride. They were so good together!" Mr. Moseby ended with a shriek.

"She's all yours, dude." Zack said with a sigh.

"Really?" Cody said at first. "Why?" He then sounded suspicious.

"She's taking way too much baggage." Zack answered. "I like a babe who is just a carry-on."

"Unlike you, I'm willing to do the work." Cody said happily.

"Porkers!" Bailey yelled when she saw her pet pig run into the police station. "We're saved!"

"Why? Does he have a law degree?" Mr. Moseby said.

"No, but he can get the keys!" Said Bailey. "Okay. Go to his desk, open the drawer, get the master keys and bring them to me." She said to the pig.

"Oh, and bring me a de-fat non-caff latte with extra foam." London yelled.

"Bailey, you can't possibly believe this animal understands you." Mr. Moseby said, not so sure of the plan's workability.

"The keys are in the drawer on the left." Bailey said as Porkers went behind the desk. "Not _that_ drawer. The one on the left! Not _your_ left, _my_ left!"

"And what about my latte?" London yelled.

"Oh, forget the coffee! Bring the keys!" Mr. Moseby yelled. Porkers then came out from behind the desk and tossed the keys to Bailey. She unlocked the door, and everyone rushed out immediately. Just then, they heard the horn go off in the distance.

"Okay." Cody said. "We have five minutes. If we run, we can just make it."

Then all of them started off, hurriedly towards the dock. London stopped at the door and turned back. "My latte!" She yelled, but was dragged away by Zack then and there.

* * *

"I need to use the coconut!" Woody yelled on their way back to the ship.

"Can't you hold it?" Cody yelled. "You can go after we are on the boat!"

"Hurry. We are almost to the ship." Mr. Moseby said.

Bailey then got distracted and accidentally bumped into the stand where they store the postcards.

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait." She called out. "Look at these postcards."

"Look! You can send postcards from the next port!" Zack yelled.

"No, I mean look at how lush and beautiful this island used to be."

"And now it's a dump. So let's get out of here!" London said.

"It's a dump because your father ruined it." Bailey said, refusing to leave. "And you should fix it."

"She's right." Said Cody. "It's this kind of corporate greed that's destroying the environment."

"Wow. This place really used to be beautiful." London said, looking at the postcard.

"Yes, and we can all be sad about it _on the boat!_" Mr. Moseby said.

"And now that it's not beautiful, daddy doesn't care anymore." London said. "Kind of like his first four wives."

"You know London, if you pay to replant the island, maybe the parrots would come back." Cody said.

"And the islanders will be so grateful that they might put your picture on the coins." Bailey added.

"Do you really think so?" London asked. "Then I can flip myself to decide what shoes to wear!"

Then a whistle came from behind. It was Constable Simms.

"Halt!" He shouted. "You are surrounded!"

"By just you?" Woody asked.

"Pretty much."

"How about if I help you replant the trees by writing a check for ten million dollars?" London asked.

"That would work."

"And feel free to use some of it to buy yourself some new pants." She added as she handed the check to Simms.

"Bye bye!" Simms said to all of them as the gang dashed as fast as they could. Then Porkers followed them.

"Bye bye! Stay away from the kitchen!" Simms said to the pig as he waved to sent them away.

* * *

"Phew! That was close!" Zack said after they got back to the boat.

"I know, right?" Woody said, with his hands on his chest. "Oh wait. I need the bathroom." He then disappeared down the hallway.

"Wait! Where's Porkers?" Bailey asked. "Has anyone seen him?"

"Not me." Mr. Moseby said and left to go back to his post.

"Is this your pig?" Said Ms. Tutweiller as she came out from behind, with Porkers in her arms. "He almost didn't make it."

"Porkers!" Bailey cried as she ran towards her new pet pig and hugged him.

"Man. I wish I was Porkers." Cody said.

"Well, if you want to be a pig, I'm not going to be your twin pig." Said Zack as he left immediately back to his cabin.

"London. You need to come with me. We need to talk." Ms. Tutweiller said and took London away.

"Let's go back to your new home, Porkers." Bailey said as she dragged Porkers back to her cabin.

"Man. I want to be Porkers!" Cody said to himself.

* * *

"London, we were worried sick about you." Ms. Tutweiller said. "You're grounded!" She yelled.

"Technically, you can only give detention, I can ground." Mr. Moseby said to Ms. Tutweiller. "You're grounded!" He yelled at London.

"And so is your helicopter pilot." Ms. Tutweiller added.

"Fine. I won't use my helicopter." London said, taking out her phone.

"Or your private submarine." Ms. Tutweiller said again.

"Take it back down, boys." London said to her phone.

Then Ms. Tutweiller left and Bailey came.

"I guess I'm stuck here." London said.

"I know, I know. With me as your roommate." Bailey said.

"Yeah, that is depressing." London said. "But you did get us out of that jail cell."

"So does that mean we're okay?" Bailey asked.

"Sure." London answered. "You know, maybe sharing a room wouldn't be so bad. I'll be the big sister you never had!"

"Actually, I have six big sisters, and three little ones."

"Wow, your mom needs a hobby." London said. "Come on, little sis. Let's go down to the mall deck and buy a whole new wardrobe!"

"For me? Oh London, you don't need to buy me a whole new wardrobe!" Bailey said.

"I was talking about me!" London said.

"Then, why do you want me to go along?" Bailey asked.

"Somebody has to tell me how great I look." London snapped. Then she just grabbed Bailey on the arm and dragged her to the mall.

* * *

When Cody got back to his cabin, he almost fainted again. He could smell Woody from the hallway. He took out his mask from his pocket and wore it immediately. He then opened the door carefully, slid himself in, and closed the door. Even with the mask on, he could still smell the terrible smell. He had to open the porthole, but couldn't since he fainted on his way from the door to the porthole. Woody, who was in the bathroom, didn't hear a thing.

When Cody fell to the ground, he became unconscious. But in his mind, he was on a prairie. He didn't know what to do since no one was around, and it was misty and foggy. He almost panicked when he heard the sound of someone's footsteps coming closer. From inside the mist came a girl, a girl who he couldn't recognize. He didn't know who that was, only sure that it wasn't his "girlfriend", Barbara, back in Boston.

"Who are you?" He asked, but no reply came.

"Hello?" He asked again, but still no answer from the girl.

Just as he was about to run towards the girl, he woke up and found himself on his own bed.

"What happened? Where did she go?" Cody asked, looking around.

"Who? What girl?" Woody asked. "You were always on this bed."

"Wow. I had a dream about a girl, but I don't know who that was." Cody said, rubbing his head.

"Take a rest." Woody said. "I'm going out to the Sky Deck. I heard they're serving pizza up there!" He then left immediately, leaving Cody alone on his bed.

Cody had nothing to do, so he laid back down on his bed, trying to fall asleep. However, he was having thoughts in his mind that kept him from falling asleep.

"So Bailey has not gone over her ex yet..." He thought, looking at the ceiling. "I need to come up with a plan...But first, I need to distract her from thinking about her ex." He tossed and turned on his bed. "Maybe she needs to rest before she could start on a new relationship...Then that's what I'll do." He thought as he got up and turned on his phone. He swiped through his playlist and finally found the song he was looking for. He then pressed the song and fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

_Give Your Heart a Break Demi Lovato_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand._  
_There's no turning back now._  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

When the song ended, Cody was already asleep. He never thought that the girl in his "dream" might be Bailey, and he was thinking through all the girls he knew but still couldn't find the one that matched. By the time Woody came back and started farting, Cody still had no reaction and just inhaled lots and lots of gas in his sleep...

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 4, people! Wow, it's tough to study and write at the same time, but I somehow managed to do it, haha! So basically that's all until the next chapter, and as usual, the next chapter would be almost unique since it features lots and lots of exclusive shots on the boat which you would never see on the show. FYI, I'm planning on having two chapters for every TV episode, and also more chapters after their graduation. So after my rough calculation, this story might end up having more than 160 chapters! That's a lot, I know. But I assure you that every one of the chapters will be amazing and exciting. Also, this means I need to have at least 160 songs ready! That's a lot, and that's why I need your help. Please help me! Thanks again for reading and R&amp;R plz! I'll see all of you the next chapter!**

**Song: Give Your Heart a Break-Demi Lovato**

**Link:**** watch?v=1zfzka5VwRc (Add this behind the youtube link)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! This is the fifth chapter, and now is time for more friendship and something besides friendship to develop. In this chapter, I'm putting a lot of songs. So, get your devices ready since you will be adding a lot of songs in your playlists! BTW, anyone of you tried listening to the Chinese songs I added to the songs? How do you feel about them? Anyone of you interested in learning Chinese, haha! If you have any questions concerning the language, just tell me and I will do my best to answer your questions! After all, I'm trying to introduce Chinese to all of you, and I believe that learning a new language is most effective through songs since that's one of my ways of learning English, haha! So, grab your headphones and get ready for a chapter of music!**

**Disclaimer: None of the SLOD characters are under my possession, and it doesn't feel good, to be honest. I start to wonder the origin of their ideas...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Buried Secrets

* * *

It is a sunny day on the sea, and Mr. Moseby is relaxing himself on the Sky Deck. He just finished his breakfast and is now reading the newspaper.

"Ah, look at this." Mr. Moseby said. "They started replanting trees on Parrot Island. Not only that, but some of the parrots have started to return! That's wonderful."

"Oh, look at this." He said, looking at another page. "It's a lovely shaded area where some pigs are resting." He showed the picture to Porkers, who was sitting next to him.

"Oink, oink." Said Porkers.

"Really? Is that your mother?" He then looked carefully at the picture. "You have her snout." He said.

However, Porkers just squealed and left the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bacon breath." Mr. Moseby said and covered his mouth.

"So, Mr. Moseby. You taking a day off?" Asked someone from behind. He turned around, and to see Zack standing behind with Cody.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you hooligans have class?"

"Nope. It's Saturday." Cody answered. "By the way, I've finished next month's homework yesterday, so I'm free."

"Good for you, Cody." Mr. Moseby said as he turns to Zack. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Zack asked. "I'm fine. In fact, I just saw a cute girl right over there, so see you fellas!" He said and slid away to the girl on the side of the deck.

"You better keep eye contact on that kid." Mr. Moseby said and left the Sky Deck.

"Wow. That's a tough job, and somehow I've been told to do that for the past years." Cody said to himself, and went to the Easy-Squeezy for a drink. There, he saw Bailey, sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Bailey." He said as he took the seat next to her.

"Hey, Cody. Didn't expect to see you here." She said and took a sip from her drink.

"Well, after all, it's Saturday, and I've finished next month's homework, I'm free today." He said and ordered a drink for himself.

"What a coincidence!" Bailey said. "I just finished my homework for next month today!"

"Really? That's good!" Cody said, taking a sip from his drink.

"So, what did you order?"

"Well, it's a pineapple smoothie with a fiber boost and a broccoli on top." He said.

"Wow. You can bear the taste?"

"Sure. It's good for my body." He said as he took another sip. "And, where's Porkers?"

"Oh, I set him loose this morning when I woke up, and I specifically told the kitchen staffs to keep him out of the kitchen, so I think he's fine."

"It's so nice of you to let him roam freely."

"Well, frankly speaking, London wouldn't let me keep Porkers inside when she's in there. So I had to let him go." Bailey said with a sigh.

"Haha. That's exactly what London would say."

"She sure is treating me better since we left Parrot Island, but I still don't think she understands the idea of "sharing". I can still sometimes find her shoes in my desk." She said as she finished her drink. "That felt better. I guess I'll go and finish the piece of homework that's due two months from now." She said and waved goodbye to Cody before she left.

Cody couldn't stop thinking about Bailey even after she left. In his mind, everything around seemed so much better when Bailey was around, and now that she's gone, it just seemed boring to him. So instead of going after Zack, he finished his drink and left the Easy-Squeezy directly.

* * *

When Cody got back to his room, he was actually glad that Woody wasn't in there. He quickly changed into his pjs, and fell on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he didn't know what to do. _Homework? Nah. That was done months ago._ _Okay. Now what? _The only thing in his mind was Bailey, and he couldn't deny it. He was thinking about her ever since his brother decided to quit impressing Bailey. He knew that he needed to keep it a secret, since he didn't know how Bailey think of him and how she thought about going beyond friendship. Especially if what Mr. Moseby said during their brief stay in the "hoosegow" was true, then he had to give Bailey time to get over the whole "Moose" thing. Cody let out a deep sigh, knowing that he couldn't tell anyone about his affections towards her, especially to Zack. He was absolutely sure that his brother would tell the whole ship before he knew. Cody tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. He then got up from his bed and took out his phone again. He swiped through his playlist, like what he did last night. He then decided with a song and pressed "play". The next thing he knew was that he was singing along the song instead of trying to fall asleep.

_Secrets One Republic_

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_  
_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that are like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can't blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that delight those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

* * *

After leaving the Easy-Squeezy, Bailey went back to her cabin and on her way back, she ran into Woody.

"Hey, Woody. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Cody. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, sure. I just met him on the Sky Deck." She said. "Why do you want to find him?"

"Well, you see, I have a paper on Parrot Island due tomorrow but I don't know what to write about. So I need Cody's help..." He answered.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Bailey interrupted.

"But I'm not sure if Cody's still at the Sky Deck." Woody murmured to himself. "AH! Idea! Maybe you can help me with it!" He said, looking at Bailey.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "How about if we find a place where we can talk and I'll help you?"

"We can go to my cabin." Woody replied. "I think Cody might still be somewhere else."

"Alright, then." She said as she left for Cody and Woody's cabin with Woody.

* * *

Staying in her room, London was actually quite pleasant. She sat on her bed ever since she woke up and found out that Bailey wasn't there to bother her, and she took out her laptop and started shopping online. She had already spent more than a million dollars when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is that out there?" She yelled. "You better not be the farm girl again!"

"No, London." The voice answered. "It's Moseby."

"Fine. Come on in."

The door swung open and Mr. Moseby walked in to the room.

"London, I have to say that I'm really sorry to have to ground you, but you realize that it is my job to take care of you for your father."

"Yeah, right." I know that already." She said and tossed over on the bed.

"So, what have you done since then?"

"Shopping. That's all~I could do other than listen to some country music."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"You try listening to it for hours in the night." She snapped.

"Oh, that could be annoying."

"So, what are you here for?"

"Well, Ms. Tutweiller and I have been discussing about removing your punishment earlier."

"REALLY?!" She said as she got up from her bed. "Then what are we waiting for? When are you planning to do so?"

"Not yet, London." He said. "We still need to make sure that you have realized that what you did was wrong and promise that you will never do that again."

"Aww, come on!" She snapped and fell back to her bed. "Can't you tell that I am really sorry and that I've decided to never do that again."

"It's up to both me and Ms. Tutweiller to determine that." Mr. Moseby said. "So all you need to do is behave, and we will do the rest." He then left the room and closed the door.

"Fine!" She snapped at the closed door and went back to her shopping.

* * *

Zack was busy playing in the arcade room when he saw Woody and Bailey walking together through the hallway. He was in the arcade room ever since he woke up that morning. Why, he even planned to sleep _in_ the arcade room! Anyways, when he saw the two walk past the arcade room, he almost freaked out.

_Oh my god. I can't believe his extra toe was actually a "chick-magnet"!_ He thought to himself. _I need to tell Cody about this! _He thought as he dropped his game and followed the two.

As he was following, he began to realize that they were heading towards Cody and Woody's cabin! Zack didn't know what to do, so he ran to the nearest bathroom and gave Woody a call.

"Woody! Where are you? I need you right away!"

"Oh, hey Zack! Can't talk right now. Bailey and I are going to my cabin and work on my paper."

"Paper? We have a paper to write?"

"Yeah, and it's due tomorrow."

"Darn it! Fine, but meet me on the Sky Deck. I need help too." Zack said and hung up his phone before Woody could answer. He then hurried towards the Sky Deck.

* * *

"Zack just asked me to meet him on the Sky Deck right now!"

"What does he want this time?"

"I think he wants you to help with his paper."

"Oh for crying out loud! Not again! Fine, let's go." Bailey said, feeling frustrated.

"Or, we can just ask him to come to my cabin."

"Yeah, that helps." Bailey snapped. "The problem is that I don't want to help him!"

"Why not? I thought you were friends?"

"Yes, but the thing is, he always asks others to help and then disappears. When he comes back, others all have to help him finish his work, and I'm not going to fall for that."

"Fine. I'll tell him to do his on his own." Woody said as he took out his phone.

"Wait! We can ask Cody to help, so we wouldn't need to help!"

"But I thought they were twins!"

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"I mean, Cody must have done Zack's homework for like a billion times, and I'm sure he would totally deny Zack's request."

"Then just tell him to go to the Sky Deck! You don't need to tell him that he needs to help his brother, right?"

"Well, I guess." Woody then called Cody. "Hey Cody, can I meet you on the Sky Deck right away? I need your help. Oh, okay. Bye."

"So? What did he say?"

"He told me he was already on his way to the Sky Deck."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. But the point is that he is going to be on the Sky Deck. So, problem solved."

"Oh, alright. Let's go, or else you are going to leave for dinner." Bailey said as she quickly dragged Woody to his room.

* * *

After a good sleep, Cody felt refreshed. He got up from his bed and checked the time on his watch. _4:30pm_, he thought._ Maybe I should go grab a drink at the Easy-Squeezy again and probably "run-into" Bailey again._ With his mind made, he quickly got dressed and headed for the Sky Deck. On his way, he received a call from Woody telling him to meet him on the Sky Deck, and he quickly accepted. After the call, he felt as if his chances of meeting Bailey there seemed less. Despite that, he still tried to keep his promise by going to the Sky Deck. Once he arrived, he couldn't find Woody anywhere. Instead, he found his twin brother Zack. Zack, on the other hand, was also quite surprised to see his brother on the Sky Deck.

"Wait. I thought I asked Woody to come meet me here?" Zack asked as he walked up to Cody.

"Hold on. You said you asked Woody to come here? I got a call from him and he asked me to come here!"

"So basically Woody was behind all this?"

"I'm guessing that you are." Cody said, suspiciously. "I think you told him to ask me out to the Sky Deck so you can ask me to do your homework for you."

"Well, not exactly. But since you brought it up, can you do it for me?" Zack asked.

"No, and what do you mean by "not exactly"?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You better tell me Zack, or I will not help you on your homework." Cody threatened.

"Are you threatening me? I'm your brother!" Zack protested.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to do that."

"No you wouldn't."

"Try me."

Before Cody could say another word, Zack turned around and fled from the scene as fast as possible, leaving Cody behind.

"Fine! I'll go ask Bailey to help me!" He shouted on his way away from his brother.

When Cody heard the name, he stopped. He thought about the main reason for him to come to the Sky Deck, and then he thought about everything. Why would Woody ask him out if Zack wasn't behind all this? Was he trying to get him out of the cabin? Why would he want me to get out of the cabin? After all those thoughts, Cody dashed directly back to his cabin, hoping it would still be clean or at least in one piece by the time he got back.

* * *

Back in their cabin, Woody and Bailey were working on the paper when the door swung open. They turned around, only to see Cody puffing at the door.

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why Woody is here and not on the Sky Deck when he asked me to meet him there?" Cody snapped, staring at Woody with a fierce look.

"Oh, you see, Zack wanted me to help him with his paper, and I'm rather busy helping Woody already. So I asked Woody to make arrangements so that you could help him out." Bailey explained.

"So you are assisting Woody while I'm stuck with Zack?" Cody asked. "Why do I have to help him when I've been helping him for years?"

"Come on, he's your brother!" Bailey said.

"You know, he's been stealing my work since kindergarden!" Cody yelled.

"You had homework in kindergarden?" Bailey asked.

"Uh...That was an exaggeration, you know."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Bailey said as she stood up and walked over to Cody. "Maybe the two of you will come up with something amazing, right?"

"Well, I guess." Cody replied. "I think I'll give it a shot." He said and dashed away.

"Be patient!" Bailey yelled from behind as she closed the door and started working with Woody.

* * *

A few days later, Ms. Tutweiller handed out the papers to the students after grading them. Cody and Bailey, of course, both received an A on their papers, while surprisingly, Zack and Woody both got a B-. The two were thrilled at their grades and decided to offer their helpers a drink after class. When they were discussing where to go that night, Mr. Moseby came into the classroom just minutes before the class dismisses.

"Attention, students." He cleared his throat, and continued. "I'm sure all of you have had a great time the past few days eating and drinking for free on the ship, but from now on, you will need to pay for everything with your own student cards." He said as he handed out the cards to the students. "There is enough credit in these cards for you to purchase everything necessary, including food, drinks, textbooks, and all stationary supplies. But be sure to use it wisely as you only have that much in your cards and you will need to buy a new card if you maxed yours out." He then walked out of the classroom precisely when the bell rang.

"Oh come on! Now we actually have to pay for our drinks? Who came up with that lousy idea?" Zack protested, looking at his card.

"That's how it's supposed to be, right?" Cody said, giving Zack a light pat on the shoulder. "After all, the drinks weren't free for the passengers."

"Yeah, but aren't we miserable enough? I mean, we're students! We are stuck on this ship, and we have homework!"

"What's the difference? We would still be having homework if we weren't on this ship." Bailey said.

"Man! What could I buy with that little money in my card?" Zack said and walked away angrily.

"You know, I don't think we will be getting a treat anytime soon." Cody said.

"Yep. I thought so too."

* * *

That night, when Cody went back to his cabin, he didn't see Woody. He quickly stuffed his card under his pillow, thinking that someone might steal it. When he was making the final preparation, the door behind him swung open. He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around, to find that Zack was standing there, looking at him with an obvious feeling of curiosity.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on Cody. You think you can fool me? I know you're up to something." Zack said as he took a step closer to Cody.

"Nope. Nothing. I wasn't doing anything." Cody answered as he quickly fell on his bed. "I thought it was almost curfew, and what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Woody. I want to put a recorder in your room so I could record his amazing farts." He said and took out his recorder and placed it on the desk next to Woody's bed. "That's it. I'm out!" He then slid out of the room and slammed the door.

Cody fell back on his bed, still wondering where Woody was. He then got up from his bed and made a call.

"Woody, where are you? It's almost curfew! By the way, Zack just came in and said he wanted to record your fart. Is that okay with you? He just dropped his recorder in the room. Okay, no problem. Fine. Hurry, you better be back before curfew." He hung up the phone and went to sleep. When Woody came in, Cody was already asleep and started to snore.

"Wow. And somehow he's complaining about me farting." Woody said and got under his blanket.

* * *

The next morning, when Cody woke up and got the recorder to return it to Zack, he found out that Zack wasn't in his room. He tried knocking on the door and calling him, but none of that worked. Cody was worried about where Zack could be, so he dashed towards the Sky Deck. When he was on the deck, he saw Zack sitting at the Easy-Squeezy, and he ran to him immediately.

"Hey, Zack. I got you your recorder." He said, handing the recorder to his brother.

"Thanks, but you better take a look at what you're wearing right now." Zack said and took the recorder.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot to change! Darn it! See you later!" Cody said and ran off again, back to his cabin.

When he finally got back to his cabin, he found out that he forgot his keys and he had no other way expect asking Woody to open the door. So he banged at the door as hard as he could and yelled. But no matter how hard he tried, Woody still was fast asleep. Instead of waking Woody, Cody accidentally waked everyone else up. They were peeping through their open doors and when they saw Cody, they bursted out with laughter. Cody was so embarrassed that he ran away to Mr. Moseby's cabin and asked for shelter.

"Why are you running around in your pajamas?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Well, you see, I went to look for Zack to return him his recorder, and I forgot to bring my keys and so I'm stuck."

"Fine. You can stay here until Woody woke up." Mr. Moseby said as he gave himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby."

* * *

When Woody finally woke up and Cody finally had the chance to change his outfit, the gang met at the Sky Deck for a treat that Woody and Zack promised. They couldn't decide on what to have at the Easy-Squeezy when Mr. Moseby came over with a piece of paper and pasted it on the bar.

"New Arrivals! Banana Fofana, coming soon to the Easy-Squeezy! Whoa! That's cool!" Zack said.

"How about if we wait until the new drink comes out?" Bailey asked.

"Sure. I'm fine with that." Cody said.

"Yeah, me too." Said Woody.

"Not me." Zack snapped. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm having a smoothie on my own." He said and turned to the guy behind the bar for a smoothie.

"Let's hope he doesn't max his card out too soon." Cody said as the three left the Sky Deck.

* * *

**Ta-da! There you go with Chapter 5. You know, I found out that it seemed tougher to work on stuff when you have loads of time. Now that I have a lot of time to do anything, it just seemed tough to determine what to do, haha! Anyways, I finished this chapter and I will soon be working on a new chapter! BTW, just asking, does anyone have any idea where else except the places they went to in the show do you want them to go? Any countries or islands? Please give me your thoughts on this and I will try and make arrangements. Last but not least, please R&amp;R! I really need your support and comments, so thanks again for helping me, a first-time writer, to build my confidence in the field of writing! Can't wait to see you guys again!**

**Song: Secrets-One Republic**

**Link:**** watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o(Add this behind the youtube link, as always)**


End file.
